


Dolgo, vroče poletje

by Nagini (Vinilka)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinilka/pseuds/Nagini





	1. Julij

Od Albusa Dumbledorja je bilo vedno težko dobiti odgovore. Od njegovega portreta je bilo to še težje... Harry si je prizadeval že pol ure. Zaman.

'Kako naj se pripravim na spopad z Mrlakensteinom? Česa ste me še nameravali naučiti, profesor, preden ste... preden vam je zmanjkalo časa,' je poskušal biti obziren Harry.

'Ah, čas... 'Vedno sem trdil, da je čas najboljši učitelj,' je odgovoril Dumbledore in se zamišljeno ozrl po portretih svojih predhodnikov. 'Vendar pa... ta učitelj ima, če smem tako reči, nekoliko neprijetno navado, da prej ali slej pokonča svoje učence...'

'Profesor, kaj je moja naslednja naloga?' je znova poskusil Harry.

'To je v tem trenutku težko reči, Harry. Obisk pri Medenem carju, mogoče...' se je spodbudno nasmehnil Dumbledore. 'Leonardo bi me vsekakor moral naslikati z vrečko gumijastih medvedkov. 'Kako nespametno in obžalovanja vredno, da nisem pomislil na tako pomembno podrobnost. Nikakor se ne morem pritoževati, končno sem prišel do težko pričakovanega pokoja, ampak res pogrešam limonine...'

Harryja je končno minilo potrpljenje. 'Vsega je kriv Raws!' je zavpil.

'Profesor Raws, Harry! Vedno sem trdil, da zaupam profesorju Rawsu, in pričakoval sem, da boš tudi ti zaupal v mojo presojo,' ga je blago pokaral Dumbledore.

'Ampak on vas je vendar UBIL!' je bivšega ravnatelja besno prekinil Harry.

'Da, Harry, tega se dobro zavedam,' mu je pomežiknil Dumbledore, 'a moraš vedeti, da je profesor Raws storil natanko to, kar sem pričakoval od njega. Umrl bi v vsakem primeru…'

'Ker bi vas sicer umoril Draco Malfoy...' 

'Malfoyi niso morilci... ti, prevzetni Gryfondomski mladič!' je nenadoma vzkipel portret Phineasa Nigelusa. 'Ubijali bi samo v primeru, da bi morali zaščititi svoje življenje... ali svojo čast... ali svojo lastnino...'

In zdaj ni čas za pogrevanje starih zamer, temveč čas za sodelovanje,' je pripomnil Dumbledore in se ozrl proti mrkogledi čarovnici v zgornjem levem kotu stene s portreti. 'Vedno sem si želel, da bi vas osebno spoznal, signora di Vipera.' Sivolasa dama v elegantnem zelenem plašču je ob tem zardela kot mlad deklič...

V tistem trenutku je nekdo potrkal... Pred vrati sta stala profesorica McHudurra in Remus Wulf.

'Harry, pridi, mudi se', ga je poklicala ravnateljica in ga sočutno potrepljala po rami. 'Remus te bo odpeljal do zapuščene koče, kjer čaka tudi Draco Malfoy. Oba moramo spraviti na varno.

Harry je bil zelo razočaran nad pogovorom z Dumbledorjevim portretom. _Sodelovanje_ … Z Malfoyem? Zakaj ne bi začeli sodelovati kar z Mrlakensteinom?! Morda se je medtem tudi on postavil na njihovo stran! In Raws?! Dumbledore je, tako mimogrede, omenil, da tudi Raws ve za obstoj horcruxov… Najbrž je medtem že vse sčvekal Malfoyu. Morda o prekletih horcruxih piše že v Preroških novicah! Harry se je počutil povsem nemočnega in svoje jeze ni skrival pred Remusom. 

'Ne bodi tako zajedljiv, Harry,' ga je opomnil Remus, preden sta vstopila v napol razpadlo barako, 'tudi za Dracom so težki dnevi.' 

Harry se je ob Wulfovih besedah le prezirljivo namrdnil in vstopil v barako. Malfoy je sedel na robu razpadajočega fotelja in z obleke nervozno pobiral delčke prahu. To je bilo precej brezsmiselno početje, saj se je prostor kar kopal v prahu.

'Tako…' je začel Remus nekoliko previdno. 'Draco, tebi je že profesor Raws povedal, kako in kaj, ali ne?'

Malfoy je komaj opazno prikimal. S priprtimi očmi je jezno pogledoval proti Harryju. 

Wulf se je obrnil k Harryju in nadaljeval: 'Kot veš, je Draco trenutno v veliki nevarnosti pred Mrlakensteinom.'

'In meni se zaradi tega trga srce…' je posmehljivo pripomnil Harry.

Wulf se ni pustil zmesti. 'Tudi zate bi bilo najboljše, da za nekaj časa ponikneš… Vsaj dokler nam Robaus ne sporoči, kaj je novega. Da si nabereš novih moči… Tri tedne, največ!'

'Kako to misliš, _ponikneš_?' je sumničavo vprašal Harry.

'Trenutno bosta oba najbolj varna med bunkeljni…'

'Niti slučajno ne grem k Dursleyevim!' je odločno rekel Harry. In kaj naj bi v tem primeru pomenila beseda _oba_?! On in Hedwig?

'Feniksov red je že pred časom najel neko bunkeljsko stanovanje v Londonu. Prepričani smo, da bo to najboljša rešitev... za teh nekaj tednov.'

Harry se je zamislil. Res je potreboval nekaj časa, da si zbistri glavo in razmisli o tem, kako se bo lotil iskanja horcruxov. Bunkeljsko življenje brez Dursleyevih niti ne bi bilo tako slabo... 'No, prav!' je prikimal in se nataknjeno ozrl k Malfoyu, ki je pravkar posmehljivo pihnil.

'Tebi še zdaj ni jasno, da naju mislijo oba vtakniti v tisto stanovanje, kaj Potter?! Naju. Oba.'

'PROSIM!!!?' Harryja je vrglo skoraj do stropa. 'JE TO KAKŠNA BEDNA ŠALA, ALI KAJ?!'

'Draco ni navajen bunkeljskega življenja. Sam bi bil popolnoma izgubljen. In ker morata oba za nekaj časa izginiti, smo se odločili, da je to še najboljša rešitev,' je z mirnim glasom razlagal Wulf.

'In sklenili ste, da bo najbolje, če bom jaz njegova prekleta varuška?!' je siknil Harry. 

'Ne govori o meni, kot da me ni tukaj!' je planil Malfoy, 'če se ima kdo pravico pritoževati, potem sem to jaz!'

Harry je stopil korak naprej in grozeče pogledal Malfoya: 'Če želiš te tri tedne ostati živ, Malfoy, boš od zdaj naprej držal svojo preveliko gofljo!'

'Česa ne poveš, Potter!' se je posmehnil Draco. 'Kaj boš pa naredil? Povabil zraven še tisto brezkrvno grebatorko, da me bo dotolkla s svojim pametovanjem? Menda ne misliš, da se bom bal _tebe_ , ti imbecil podhranjeni!'

Harryju je vsa kri butnila v glavo. Že res, da se je v zadnjem letu precej potegnil in je morda zato _videti_ bolj suh, ampak v resnici je v zadnjem času pridobil kar nekaj mišic in če bi ga Malfoy kdaj videl brez majice, bi za vedno zaprl svoj prekleti gobec… Saj ne, da bi si posebej želel, da bi ga Malfoy kdaj videl brez majice… Kako odvratna misel! Morda samo toliko, da bi videl… Ah, k vragu! Malfoy naj si misli, kar hoče!

'Utihni, ti nakaza brez pigmenta!'

'Strašilo!'

'Dihur!'

'Brazgotinar!'

'Torej…' je rekel Wulf preudarno in pri tem stopil med Harryja in Malfoya, 'glede na to, da se vama ni treba posebej predstavljati… Bi se lahko počasi odpravili?'

'Kako veliko je stanovanje?' je razdraženo vprašal Harry, ko se je vsaj približno uspel pomiriti. 

'Erm… veliko…' je negotovo začel Wulf in Harry je ponovno začutil pritisk v glavi in želodcu. 'No, morda ne ravno zelo _veliko_ , ampak, recimo, da je ravno pravšnje... Pravzaprav ga sam nisem videl. Tanga se je ukvarjala z najemom in ostalimi bunkeljskimi zadevami. Vem samo, da je v njem prej živela prijazna upokojenka, ki je sedaj v domu za ostarele.'

Prijazna upokojenka? _Ena_ prijazna upokojenka?! Menda ju ne mislijo vtakniti v prekleto garsonjero?!

'Samo še nekaj, preden gremo! Draco je sicer že dopolnil 17 let in tudi Harryju več ne manjka veliko, a vseeno se bojim, da bo moralo te tri tedne veljati pravilo o prepovedi čaranja! Palice bosta pustila meni.'

'Zakaj pa?' je zlovoljno vprašal Malfoy.

'Ker vaju tako zagotovo ne bodo odkrili!' je odločno rekel Wulf. 'Poleg tega se tako morda ne bosta uspela pobiti med seboj…je zamrmral sam pri sebi. 'Zdaj pa je že skrajni čas, da se izdejanimo!'

.....

Na vratih pritličnega stanovanja se je bleščala zlata tablica, na kateri je pisalo Betsy Baxter. Predpražnik je imel obliko mačke in ko so stopili v predsobo, je Harryju postalo v trenutku jasno, zakaj. Po vonju sodeč, je bila gospa Baxter velika ljubiteljica mačk.

'Storili smo, kar se je dalo,' je v opravičilo rekel Wulf. 'Okna so odprta že cel teden.'

Tapete, katerih vzorec je bil najbrž zelo popularen kakšnih deset let pred Harryjevim rojstvom, so ob robovih odstopale od stene. Na desni steni predsobe je na polici stal velik črn telefon, nad njim pa je kraljevala slika princa Charlesa in princese Diane na dan njune poroke.

Harry je s pogledom ošvrknil Malfoya. Če bi šlo za koga drugega, _kogarkoli_ i drugega, bi Harry najbrž v svojem srcu začutil veliko usmiljenje. Malfoyev pogled je bil namreč popolna mešanica nepopisne groze, gnusa in strahu. Harry je v trenutku postal boljše volje.

V dnevni sobi so se bohotile tapete s cvetličnim vzorcem in nad kavčem, ki je bil prekrit s kvačkanim pregrinjalom, so visele tri velike slike. Na sredini je bil v pozlačenem okvirju visel portret kraljice Elizabete, na levi strani tihožitje s hruškami in vrčem, na desni pa slika z motivi narave – natančneje, avtorju je na platno formata A3 uspelo stlačiti jezero, goro, gozd, lovca, pastirja, čredo ovac, dve srni, pet zajcev, jato ptic, lovskega psa in polovico medveda. Vse skupaj se je kopalo v svetlobi spektakularnega sončnega zahoda.

Kuhinjo so od dnevne sobe ločevala tanka vrata na harmoniko. Bila je majhna in zanikrna. Omarice so bile polepljene s papirjem iz starih koledarjev. 

'Zdaj pa še spalnica,' je rekel Wulf in se ob tem zelo očitno trudil, da Harryju ne bi pogledal v oči.

'Kje je še ena soba?' je z ledenim glasom vprašal Malfoy. Videti je bilo, da je že prebolel prvi šok.

' Samo dve sobi sta,' je preprosto pojasnil Wulf in odprl vrata spalnice. Sredi sobe je stala postelja. Rožnata posteljnina je bila obšita z volančki bledo vijolične barve, kar se je obupno teplo z velikimi rdečimi vrtnicami na tapetah. Postelja je bila zakonska. Ena. Edina v stanovanju.

'Tako,' je rekel Malfoy in prijel za ročaj torbe. 'Jaz grem. Kratka in neboleča smrt ni nič v primerjavi s _temle_. Marsikaj lahko preživim, ampak, da bi živel v bunkeljskem stanovanju, ki smrdi po crknjenih mačkah, in si s Potterjem delil zakonsko posteljo, okrašeno z volančki, tega pa gotovo ne. Raje umrem!'

Wulf se je popraskal po glavi in rekel: 'Kavč v dnevni sobi je raztegljiv.'

Nekaj časa so bili vsi tiho, potem pa je Malfoy stopil v spalnico, vrgel torbo na posteljo in rekel: 'To pa je dobra novica zate, kaj Potter? Zdaj pa se prosim poberi iz moje sobe, ker se moram preobleči.'

Resnici na ljubo, Harryja ta spalnica ni kaj preveč mikala. Poleg tega je bila v dnevni sobi televizija, in te ni gledal že celo večnost, zato je z brco zaprl vrata spalnice in pospremil Wulfa do vrat.

'Samo par tednov, Harry, obljubim. Na banki je odprt račun za posebne primere. Na njem je več kot dovolj denarja za cel mesec.'

'Na bunkeljski banki, predvidevam?' je vprašal Harry in Wulf je pokimal.

'Kartica in vse ostalo je v skrinjici nad televizorjem. Ime na kartici je Bob Hobb.'

'Bob Hobb?' Harry še svoj živ dan ni slišal tako bedastega imena.

'Tanga je urejala formalnosti na banki. Všeč so ji imena, ki se rimajo…'

Harry je pokimal in se zahvalil.

'Pridem najpozneje naslednjo nedeljo,' je rekel Wulf. 'Komplet s prvo pomočjo je v kopalnici,' je še pristavil, preden je odhitel po stopnicah, ven, na svobodo.

Harry je z globokim vzdihom zaklenil vhodna vrata in se odpravil v kuhinjo. Tam je že stal Malfoy in se zmedeno oziral naokoli. Harry ga je poskušal ignorirati. V hladilniku je bilo odprto mleko, dve jajci in nekaj zelenega brez etikete. 

'Kje je hrana, Potter?' je živčno vprašal Malfoy. 

'V trgovini,' je hladno odvrnil Harry. 

'Torej pojdi tja in jo prinesi!' je ukazal Malfoy. 

'To tudi nameravam,' je rekel Harry mirno, 'ampak ti greš zraven. Prej ko se boš naučil bunkeljskih navad, hitreje se bom lahko pretvarjal, da te ni tukaj.'

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Na srečo je bil supermarket samo kakšnih dvesto metrov stran od stanovanja, tako da Harryju ni bilo treba Malfoya spoznavati z radostmi mestnega prevoza.

Na Harryjevo veliko zadovoljstvo je Malfoy večino časa molčal in samo neumno gledal. Najbrž še svoj živ dan ni videl hrane v kakšni drugi obliki kot na krožniku. Na oddelku z zamrznjenimi izdelki je postal že malce bolj predrzen. Pograbil je škatlo z morskimi sadeži in razglasil: 'Lignji… Hočem lignje, Potter.' 

'Tole so _morski sadeži_ , Malfoy. Predvidevam, da si pismen, torej poišči škatlo, na kateri piše _lignji_.' Harry je pustil Malfoya napol visečega ob robu zamrzovalnika in se odpravil k policam s pivom. Očutek je imel, da ga bo te dni še krvavo potreboval…

Nenadoma se je nekdo zaletel v njegov voziček. Harry se je besno obrnil v desno in zagledal nikogar drugega kot svojega bratranca Dudleya Dursleya. Dudley je bil oblečen v kavbojke in ozko belo majico ter _usnjeno jakno_. Glede na to, da je bil zunaj kar pošteno vroč julijski dan, je bilo to videti precej bedasto. Harry je nehote opazil, da je Dudley izgubil kar nekaj kilogramov in da je videti precej utrujen.

Nekaj sekund sta srepo zrla drug v drugega, potem pa je k Dudleyu stopilo neznano dekle in zažgolelo: 'Dudko, a me ne boš predstavil?' Na njej so bile očitne predvsem tri stvari: prvič, bila je kar nekaj let starejša od Dudleya, drugič, očitno je oboževala roza make-up in plastični nakit in tretjič, bila je noseča!

'To je Harry. Moj... sorodnik,' je izdavil Dudley. 

'Patty,' je dahnila Dudleyeva spremljevalka in segla Harryju v roko.

'Našel sem jih, Potter! Moji so!' se je nenadoma zaslišalo za Harryjevim hrbtom in Dudley ter Patty sta se radovedno zazrla v Malfoya, ki je v rokah zmagoslavno držal škatlo lignjev. 

Brskanje po zmrzovalniku je bilo za Malfoya očitno neke vrste igra ali pa tekmovanje, kajti škatlo z lignji je dvignil tako zmagoslavno, kot da je pravkar ujel zlati zviz.

'Ah!' je vzkliknila Patty in podala Malfoyu roko. 'Jaz sem Patty, tole pa je moj Dudko.'

Malfoy je bil vidno zgrožen. 'Draco,' je rekel precej zadržano.

Patty je radovedno nagnila glavo. 'Oh, kako eksotično ime! Je rusko?'

Malfoy jo je premeril z ledenim pogledom in odkimal.

'Je morda okrajšava kakšnega daljšega imena?'

'Ja…' je skozi zobe stisnil Malfoy, 'za gospod Draco Malfoy.'

Patty se je glasno zasmejala in pri tem Malfoya sunila v desno ramo: 'Oh, vi Skandinavci imate tako edinstven smisel za humor!'

Malfoy se je nepremično zazrl v točko, kjer se je Pattyjina roka dotaknila njegove rame. Bržkone razmišljal o najhitrejšem postopku za dezinfekcijo oblek.

Patty je začela na dolgo in široko razlagati o prenovi zgornjega dela hiše Dursleyevih, kjer sta očitno nameravala z Dudleyem živeti. Dudley ves čas ni spregovoril niti besedice. Hrepeneče se je oziral h kartonom piva na sosednji polici.

'Pridita kdaj na obisk,' je bila podjetna Patty, 'morda nama bosta lahko svetovala kaj o opremljanju sob. Slišala sem, da imajo ljudje kot vidva blazen smisel za to.'

'Ljudje kot midva?!' je vprašal Malfoy in se ogorčeno obrnil k Harryju. 'Hudiča, Potter, a seznaniš s _tem_ , kaj sva, vsakega prekletega bunkeljna, ki ga srečaš!?' 

'Bunkeljna? A imate tudi vi posebna imena za _nas_?' se je odkritosrčno začudila Patty.

'Kaj pa si mislila?!' je revsnil Malfoy. 'Menda si ne domišljaš, da ste nam enakovredni?! Ves svet preplavljate s svojim ogabnim, usmiljenja vrednim načinom življenja in če misliš, da vam bomo pustili…'

'MALFOY!!!' je besno zavpil Harry. Temu tepcu očitno res ni bilo pomoči. Malfoya je zgrabil za roko in tiho siknil: 'Ni. Mislila. Čarovnikov. Jasno?!'

Patty je še vedno začudeno strmela v Malfoya, medtem ko je Dudley vestno polnil voziček s pločevinkami Guinnessa.

'Erm… me je veselilo! Zdaj pa morava nujno oditi,' je rekel Harry in potegnil Malfoya mimo zmedeno smehljajoče Patty.

'Tebi pa res nič ne potegne, kaj Malfoy?' je v vrsti pred blagajno besno planil Harry.

'Pojma nimam, kako razmišljajo bunkeljni, in upam, da mi tega nikoli ne bo treba vedeti! Kaj pa vem, kaj je tisti trol od ženske mislil s _tem_!'

Harry je globoko vzdihnil. Malfoy ga je prisilil, da bo na glas izrekel _tisto_ , kar je imela v mislih Patty: 'Dasvapar,' je hitro in nerazločno zamomljal.

'Svapar? Kakšna bedasta bunkeljska stvar pa je _svapar_?' je glasno zinil Malfoy.

'Da. Sva. Par, Malfoy!'

'Kakšen par?'

Harry je nejeverno zmajal z glavo. 'Saj nisi menda star pet let? Par! Mislila je, da sva _midva_ par!' je jezno zavpil.

Malfoy je nekaj časa strmel vanj, potem pa je odločno izjavil: 'Še nikoli v življenju me ni nihče tako užalil. A me je sploh pogledala?! Kako lahko človek pri zdravi pameti predpostavlja, da bom _jaz_ s svojimi aristokratskimi potezami in brezhibnimi geni hodil z nečim _takim_!' Ob zadnji besedi je z brado pomignil proti Harryju.

Harry je glasno zaklel in pomolil blagajničarki kartico.

 

¨¨¨¨¨

Špageti so bili ravno dovolj kuhani in tunina izvrstna. Morda je malce pretiraval s parmezanom, a kljub temu je bilo odlično! Harry je med jedjo z užitkom listal po petkovem Sunu, ki je še vedno prihajal na naslov Betsy Baxter. Že celo večnost ni pogledal bunkeljskega časopisa in doza tračev je bila ravno pravšnja. Vse bi bilo krasno, če ne bi nasproti njega sedel Malfoy in ga motril z zaničljivim in tudi malce lačnim pogledom.

'Rekel sem, da hočem lignje, Potter! Kolikor vem, je bilo rečeno, da moraš skrbeti zame!'

'Ja, mene so poslali samo zato, ker Trapets nima časa,' je zacmokal Harry, ne da bi dvignil pogled. 'Na štedilniku je še nekaj špagetov. Če hočeš, jih pojej, drugače pa se odstrani od mize, ker mi kvariš tek!'

Po kosilu se je Harry z užitkom zvalil na kavč in prižgal televizijo. Bunkeljsko življenje zna biti zelo prijetno, če nisi z Dursleyevimi. In če ti uspe ignorirati Malfoya, seveda… Kar ne bo lahko, kajti Malfoy je bil že v dnevni sobi.

'Odhajam, Potter!' je glasno oznanil in se postavil točno med Harryja in kapitanko Janeway. 'Ta bunkeljski svet je še večja katastrofa, kot sem si mislil. Ko te bodo vprašali, kdo je kriv za mojo smrt, upam, da jim boš lahko pogledal v oči. Ne skušaj me ustaviti, ker si ne bom premislil!' je slovesno zaključil Malfoy, vendar se po nekaj dolgih trenutkih še vedno ni premaknil niti za milimeter.

'Da ne boš pozabil zapreti vrat za sabo!' je rekel Harry, ki je ob Malfoyevi desni hlačnici končno uspel v vidno polje ujeti Voyagerja.

Malfoy je brez besed zapustil dnevno sobo. Harry je zaslišal glasen tresk vhodnih vrat in si zadovoljno oddahnil.

Čez pet sekund so vrata ponovno tresnila.

'Sovražim te, Potter! Samo toliko, da veš, v primeru, če še nisi dojel. Me poslušaš?! Bi nehal že enkrat buljiti v to prekleto… tole bedasto… Kaj hudiča sploh je to?!' Malfoy se je obrnil proti televiziji in nato nazaj k Harryju. 'No, kaj je to?!' je nepotrpežljivo revsnil.

'Televizija,' je nezainteresirano zamrmral Harry. Bil je utrujen in znanstvena fantastika je nanj zmeraj delovala nekoliko pomirjujoče. Skoraj uspavalno.

Iz Malfoya se je usul plaz vprašanj in komentarjev, vendar jih Harry ni več poslušal. Zaspal je kot ubit.

Ko se je prebudil, je bila zunaj že trda tema. Televizijskega ekrana ni bilo videti, kajti zakrival ga je fotelj. Malfoy je s široko odprtimi očmi, nagnjen kar se je dalo naprej, nepremično buljil v televizijo.

'Poberi se v spalnico!' je zaspano ukazal Harry. Čakalo ga je nadležno raztegovanje kavča, in fotelj pred televizijo mu je bil napoti.

'Psst!' Malfoy je z roko nakazal, naj utihne. 

'Morilec je vrtnar,' je hladno izjavil Harry in ugasnil televizijo.

'Hej!' je zavpil Malfoy, potem pa se je s sumničavim pogledom obrnil k Harryju: 'Kako pa ti to veš?!'

'Ker je to prastar film, ki sem ga gledal že vsaj šestkrat,' je utrujeno rekel Harry.

'Že gledal?! Misliš, da sem idiot, Potter? Čisto razločno se je vse dogajalo pred mano in ne trdi mi, da se je vse to že enkrat zgodilo, sploh pa ne, da si _ti_ to videl!'

Harry je zavzdihnil. Malfoyu princip delovanja televizije očitno ni bil niti približno jasen, vendar Harryju še na misel ni prišlo, da bi mu ga začel razlagati ob dveh zjutraj.

Malfoy je vstal iz fotelja, z ubijalskim pogledom ošinil Harryja in se končno spravil v spalnico.

 

¨¨¨¨¨

Kavč v dnevni sobi je bil že precej dotrajan. Žice iz vzmetnice so se vztrajno prebijale skozi prevlekoin Harryja pošteno zbadale v hrbet. Kavč je imel tudi zelo poseben relief; dvigoval in spuščal se je vsakih nekaj centimetrov. Harry se je zbudil ob sedmih in ni mogel več zaspati. Delno je bil tega kriv kavč, v še večji meri pa Malfoy, ki ga je prišel zbudit že kako uro za tem, ko je končno zaspal. Očitno je bil lačen, kajti zahteval je, naj Harry _vklopi tisto stvar, ki greje_ oziroma, po domače povedano, mikrovalovno pečico. Harry se je brez besed obrnil stran in skušal zaspati nazaj, kar pa ni bilo enostavno, saj je iz kuhinje prihajala mešanica nadležnih zvokov - ropotanja posode, Malfoyevega preklinjanja in žvenket razbitega stekla; vsemu temu pa se je pridružil še vonj po zažgani plastiki.

Zjutraj se je Harry še napol v spanju odvlekel v kopalnico. Vse, kar si je želel, je bil mrzel tuš. Z napol zaprtimi očmi je odgrnil plastično zaveso nad kadjo in… V trenutku je bil buden.

Pod tušem se je pretegoval Malfoy. Prvi trenutek sploh ni opazil Harryja, najbrž zato, ker je bil preveč zaposlen z miljenjem ali pa morda zato, ker so mu mokri prameni njegovih bedastih, vedno popolnih las zastrli oči. Harryju sicer ni bilo čisto jasno, zakaj ni preprosto takoj zagrnil zavese in se pobral iz kopalnice, a ko je bil tik na tem, da to končno naredi, se je Malfoy obrnil k njemu in ga v delčku sekunde ošinil z pogledom. Tisti trenutek se je Harry zavedel, da tudi on na sebi nima kaj prida obleke – pravzaprav ničesar, razen boksark z gryfondomskim levom. Malfoyev pogled je v naslednjem trenutku obstal malce desno od prekletega leva in potem se je Harry spomnil, da je jutro in da so zjutraj določeni deli njegovega telesa pač budni prej kot on in… Oh, prekleto!!!

'Perverznež!' je zasikal Malfoy in precej živčno zagrnil zaveso.

Harry se je pobral iz kopalnice. Sicer je želel Malfoya ali nadreti ali razložiti situacijo ali pa kar oboje hkrati, ampak na žalost je ostal brez besed. 

V trenutku skrajnega obupa se je vrgel nazaj na kavč in se s praznim pogledom zazrl v strop. Poletja z Dursleyevimi so pravkar dobila hudo konkurenco.

 

¨¨¨¨¨

Naslednji dnevi so minevali v znamenju Malfoyevega uvajanja v bunkeljski vsakdan. Harry je ugotovil, da se da Malfoya v določenih situacijah krasno sfintirati. V primerih, kot je sesanje, recimo… Harry mu je natvezel zgodbico o tem, kako je sesanje v bunkeljskih družinah poseben obred, ki ga običajno opravlja najbolj časten družinski član. Malfoy se je po pričakovanjih vzvišeno namrdnil in rekel: 'Kaj hudiča me brigajo bunkeljski obredi, Potter!', vendar pa se je Harry že naslednjo jutro prebudil ob zvokih sesalca gospe Baxter.

Problem kuhanja je bil rešen tistega dne, ko je Malfoy našel še originalno zapakiran vok s knjižico receptov. V soboto popoldne, ko se je Harry vrnil z obiska pri Hermioni, je že v predsobi zavohal, da se v stanovanju nekaj kuha. Nekaj zelo okusnega, po vonju sodeč.

'To bunkeljsko kuhanje,' je rekel Malfoy, ne da bi se obrnil od voka,' je kot varjenje napojev. 'Samo navodilom moraš slediti. Ni čudno, da ti ne znaš scmariti nič boljšega kot goro pocastih špagetov.' 

 

¨¨¨¨¨

V nedeljo popoldan je prišel Wulf. Harry je najprej pomislil, da je Wulf tisti dan spil odločno preveč kave. Potem je pomislil na kakšno manj legalno poživilo. Na koncu mu ni bilo več čisto nič jasno…Wulf je namreč z zanj popolnoma nekarakterističnim navdušenjem razlagal, kako je Rawsu uspelo prepričati Mrlakensteina, da je bil Draco tisti, ki je ubil Dumbledorja in kako se je Raws znebil treh Jedcev, ki so bili priča Dumbledorjevi smrti, vendar pa mu je žal spodletelo pri Fenriru Greybacku. 

'Fenrira bom jaz!' je zanosno zavpil Wulf in že tretjič od navdušenja skoraj poletel s kavča. 'Komaj čakam! Komaj čakam, da mu zasadim zobe v prekleti goltanec in mu raztrgam…' Potem je za trenutek utihnil. Očitno je opazil zgrožena pogleda Harryja in Malfoya. 'Polna luna je danes, fanta,' je dodal nekoliko mirneje, a oči so se mu še vedno navdušeno svetile. 'Pred polno luno sem vedno malce… malce bolj poskočen.'

Harry je pokimal. 'Boš kaj jedel? Od včeraj nama je ostalo še vsaj za dve porciji.'

'A je meso?' je navdušeno planil Wulf.

'Lignji,' je hladno odvrnil Malfoy. Wulf je nekoliko razočarano odkimal. 'Oh… Potem pa ne bi, hvala.'

'Na to smo čakali, ali ne?' je vprašal Harry, ko je Wulfa pospremil do vrat. 'Zdaj lahko začnem iskati horcruxe.'

'Samo toliko počakaj, da uredimo tole z Fenrirjem. Vsaj rojstni dan še preživi v miru,' se je nasmehnil Wulf. 'Voščil ti bom po 31. Drugače prinaša nesrečo!'

Harry je za njim zamišljeno zaprl vrata. Pri vsem tem je pozabil, da ima čez dva dni rojstni dan. 

V dnevni sobi je Malfoy v napol ležečem stanju in s steklenico piva v roki gledal brazilsko telenovelo. Zadnje čase je postajal že kar obseden s televizijo. Gledal je vse, od TV-shopa do sinhronega plavanja. Še posebej všeč mu je bil nogomet; pravila igre si je zapomnil nenavadno hitro. V navado mu je tudi prišlo, da se je na fotelju razkomotil kar brez majice. Pravzaprav je Malfoy te dni veliko stvari počel brez zgornjega dela oblačil in to je šlo Harryju šlo še posebej na živce. Prepričan je bil, da želi Malfoy s tem preusmeriti njegovo pozornost na precej opazno brazgotino na svojih prsih, brazgotino, ki je ostala od _Sectumsempre_. Na kratko – Harry je sumil, da mu Malfoy poskuša zbuditi slabo vest. 

Morda bi mu to celo uspelo, če ne bi Harry vsakič, ko je pogledal brazgotino, videl tudi Malfoyeve leve roke, na kateri se je svetilo odvratno znamenje Jedcev. Takrat ga je občutek slabe vesti v trenutku minil.

Malfoyu je od _Sectumsempre_ ostala še ena manjša brazgotina, in sicer na obrazu. Komaj opazna sled se je vlekla mimo levega očesa navzgor do obrvi in izginila nekje pod prameni Malfoyevih svetlih las.

Harry je položil prazno steklenico piva na kavno mizico in se odpravil v kuhinjo po novo. Eno je prinesel tudi Malfoyu, a zgolj zato, da bi se ta končno prenehal igrati s prazno steklenico. S to nadvse nadležno navado katere glavni elementi so bili vrh steklenice, njegove ustnice in včasih tudi jezik, ga je Malfoy spravljal ob živce ravno med gledanjem kakšne še posebej napete serije. 

Harry se je razdraženo obrnil k televiziji in se skušal skoncentrirati na oddajo. Moralo je biti več kot očitno, da strmi mimo ekrana, kajti naenkrat je zaslišal Malfoyev glas: 'O čem razmišljaš, Potter?'

'O Ginny!!!' je bleknil Harry. 'Ja, o Ginny… Zaljubljen sam vanjo… Ljubim jo… Ves čas razmišljam o njej!' je blebetal še naprej in se pri tem skušal izogniti Malfoyevemu motrečemu pogledu.

Malfoy je privzdignil levo obrv in se zlobno nasmehnil. 'Oh, Potter… Nekaj mi pravi, da prav grdo lažeš.' Potem je srknil požirek piva in še naprej posmehljivo zrl v Harryja.

No, prav tisti trenutek morda res ni razmišljal ravno o Ginny... Morda že lep čas ne misli več nanjo, ampak kako hudiča Malfoy ve za to!?

'Najbrž ti beseda _Perfectio totalus_ ne pove veliko?' je nadaljeval Malfoy. 'Kar je sicer precej nenavadno za tako naravno nadarjenega mojstra napojev, kot je Harry Potter.'

Harry je jezno priprl oči. 'Ti si zadnji, ki lahko obsoja goljufanje pri pouku… ali kjerkoli drugje…' Potem ga je počasi premagala radovednost. Kaj neki je _Perfectio totalus_ in kakšno zvezo ima z njim?

'Morda bi moral o skrivnostih uporabe tega napoja povprašati malo Weasleyevko. Glede na to, da ga ob vsakih počitnicah kupuje pri Dawcu in Klawcu, bo že vedela, za kaj gre,' je z izzivalnim nasmeškom nadaljeval Malfoy.

'Malfoy, zini že enkrat, kar misliš, ali pa prisežem, da ti bom s tole steklenico naredil nekaj, ob čemer se ti bo _Sectumsempra_ zdela kot kamilični čaj!'

'Prav, Potter. Kot prvo, si naivno teslo, ampak v to se zdaj ne bom spuščal. _Perfectio totalus_ je napoj, ki deluje približno pol leta. Najlepše pri njem je, da ne deluje na _osebo_ , ki ga je popila, temveč na vse _okoli_ nje. Na kratko povedano; za vse bližnje postaneš naravnost fantastičen in vse, kar počneš, se zdi ljudem blazno kul in zabavno.'

'In ti bi me rad prepričal, da je Ginny redno pila ta napoj?' je nejeverno vprašal Harry.

'V tem letu sem izvedel marsikaj zanimivega, Potter. Recimo, da je bila tvoja princeska pred leti pod vplivom Saj-veš-koga… To, da golta prepovedan napoj je še najmanj hudo. Lahko bi postala resnično zlobna. Seveda bi bila potem tudi manj nadležna,' je zamišljeno dodal. 'Mimogrede, ko enkrat za nekoga izveš, da se naliva s _Perfectiom_ , na tebe nima več učinka… Sicer pa je podobno, če oseba dalj časa ne popije določene doze.'

Harry je strmel v Malfoya. To ni moglo biti res! Ali pač? 

'Poslušaj…' je nadaljeval Malfoy, ki je očitno opazil, da je Harry še vedno v dvomih. 'Letos je Weasleyevka zahexala tri ljudi, še _preden_ smo sploh prišli do Bradavičarke, podrla je komentatorsko kabino, oponašala profesorje, se kar vseprek norčevala iz ljudi in ne vem, kaj še vse! In vsem se je zdela blazno kul! Jaz sem to počel pet let, pa me je večina z vsem srcem sovražila! S tem, da ima Weasleyevka, v nasprotju z mano, obupen smisel za humor. Ko sta celo Zabini in Gatka izjavila, da je simpatična, sem vedel, da je nekaj hudo narobe!'

Harry se je za trenutek zamislil. Če je dobro pomislil, je tale zadeva z Ginny resnično padla z neba. In njene šale? Ja, obupne, gotovo… Ampak takrat so se vsem zdele blazno zabavne. Morda pa je res nekaj na tem, kar pravi Malfoy.

 

'FAUL!' je zatulil Malfoy in Harryja je vrglo nazaj v sedanjost, in malo je manjkalo, da ne tudi s fotelja. Ravnokar se je začel finale Angleške Premier League.

'A je ta Manchester vedno tako zanič?' je čez nekaj časa nejevoljno vprašal Malfoy.

Harry je namesto odgovora samo globoko vzdihnil in odkimal. Morda pa Malfoy nogometa kljub vsemu ne dojema tako hitro…

 

¨¨¨

Naslednji večer Harry nikakor ni mogel zdržati v stanovanju. Želel je ven, vseeno, ali med bunkeljne, ali čarovnike, samo da mu ne bi bilo več treba vegetirati med štirimi stenami. Zaspati tako ali tako ne bo mogel, preveč ga je skrbelo za Remusa. 'Ven grem,' je oznanil Malfoyu, ki je gledal že kdove katero ponovitev Oprah in pri tem stresal neokusne pripombe na račun bunkeljnov.

'Kaj pa naj jaz?' je zaklical Malfoy iz dnevne sobe.

Harry se je ustavil na pragu sobe. 'Televizijo glej,' je rekel. 'Drugega tako ne počneš,' je še čemerno pristavil.

Malfoy je bil v trenutku na nogah. 'S tabo grem. Samo trenutek,' je rekel in stopil mimo Harryja v spalnico. 

Če bi Harryju kdo pred mesecem dni rekel, da bo sedemnajsti rojstni dan dočakal z Dracom Malfoyem, bi ga Harry bržkone prijazno napotil v najbližjo psihiatrično ustanovo. 

'A je to dovolj bunkeljsko?' Malfoy je malce negotovo stal med vrati, oblečen v oprijeto črno majico in sprane kavbojke ter vprašujoče zrl v Harryja. 

'Popol… erm... hočem reči, ja, v redu bo!'

Malfoy si je vidno oddahnil. 'Še dobro… Nisem bil prepričan, če naj zaupam Robausu pri izbiri...'

'Robaus Raws!??' je zgroženo planil Harry. 'Hočeš reči, da je Raws izbral _tole_!?' 

Od kdaj je Raws seznanjen z bunkeljskimi modnimi smernicami? 

In kako pozna Malfoyevo konfekcijsko številko?! 

In zakaj ga Malfoy kliče po imenu?!

Žarnice v lestencu so nevarno mežiknile. 

'Greva!' je odločno rekel Harry. 

¨¨¨¨¨  
Pot do lokala ni bila dolga, a kljub temu je Malfoyu uspelo vsaj trikrat skoraj končati pod kolesi avtomobilov. Lokal je bil napol prazen, tako da so lahko vsi slišali Malfoyeve bizarne pripombe na račun najbolj običajnih bunkeljskih pripomočkov. Poleg tega se je ves čas obnašal, kot da je na obisku v živalskem vrtu in pravkar stoji pred kletko neke eksotične in precej ogabne živalske vrste. Ljudje so seveda buljili nazaj, deloma tudi zato, ker je, resnici na ljubo, Malfoy vizualno precej odstopal od bunkeljskega povprečja. Harry sicer ne bi mogel z gotovostjo določiti, _kaj_ natančno je tisto, kar odstopa, a nekaj je že moralo biti…

'Svetoven tatu!' je vzkliknila mala črnolaska z rožnatimi prameni in se dotaknila ogabne lobanje na Malfoyevi roki.

Harryju je šla njena vsiljivost skrajno na živce. Ne bi ji bilo treba pobožati Malfoyeve roke, kajti tudi brez tega je bilo jasno, katero 'tetovažo' misli…

'A kolega pa ni tetoviran?' je vprašala blondinka, ki je par minut prej gnjavila Malfoya, naj vendar izda, katero barvo za lase uporablja.

'Kolega je zadovoljen z brazgotino,' je zlobno odvrnil Malfoy. 'Nekje je slišal, da se zdi dekletom blazno seksi.'

Gruča deklet je prasnila v smeh, blondinka pa je začela povsem resno razlagati, kako se da brazgotine kirurško odstraniti. 

Nenadoma je Malfoy vstal in izjavil: 'Dolgčas, Potter! Greva!'

Prvič v življenju se je Harry popolnoma strinjal z Malfoyem.

'Kam?' je vprašal, ko sta stopila iz lokala.

'Nokturna ulica,' je brez premisleka rekel Malfoy.

Harry je za trenutek obmolknil. Je pametno hoditi v Nokturno ulico brez palice? 

'No?' je nepotrpežljivo vprašal Malfoy, 'kaj zdaj?'

'Prav!' je rekel Harry. Le kaj se je zgodilo s tistim Malfoyem, ki je kriče zbežal iz Prepovedanega gozda? Takrat so ga sicer obtožili strahopetnosti, a najbrž je šlo samo za dobro razvit samoohranitveni nagon. Tudi Harry bi takrat najraje pobegnil… Če bi se lahko premaknil z mesta, seveda.

'Tole si obleči!' je rekel Harry in vrgel Malfoyu svojo jakno. Nobene potrebe ni bilo, da bi še naprej razkazoval svoje temno znamenje, še posebej, če bosta res tako nora, da bosta kar brez palic zavila v Nokturno ulico.

'Saj me ne zebe!' je nejevoljno odvrnil Malfoy.

'Kaj misliš, da sem tvoja mama?! Briga me, če te zebe, ali pa če se boš skuhal v tem, ampak s to nakazo na roki ne boš paradiral po čarovniškem Londonu! Še posebej ne z mano!' je jezno siknil Harry.

'Upam, da ne bom srečal kakega znanca… Samo idiot brez kančka čuta za estetiko bi oblekel tole jakno h kavbojkam.'

'Kavbojke pašejo k vsemu!'

'Razen k tej jakni…' je zamomljal Malfoy. 

¨¨¨¨

Na začetku Nokturne ulice sta zavila proti neuglednemu vhodu, nad katerim je visel napis 'Ugriz'. Na že malce razpadlih lesenih vratih je visel listek z napisom ' _Mladoletnikom in zmajem vstop strogo prepovedan_ '. Med vrati je stal ogromen možak s precej trolovskimi potezami na obrazu. Malfoyu je takoj pokimal v pozdrav. Očitno je bil Draco tukaj stalna stranka. 

Notranjost lokala ni bila nič kaj ugledna. Takoj za vrati je bilo nekaj, kar je še najbolj spominjalo na garderobo. Nad obešalniki je z velikimi črnimi črkami pisalo ' _Za plašče'_ , na napol razbitem stojalu ' _Za dežnike in metle_ ' ter na vratih večje omare ' _Za vilince_ '. Hermiona bi gotovo zagnala strašen vik in krik, če bi videla dva vilinca, ki sta sedela na tleh omare in vdano čakala svoje gospodarje.

Lokal ni bil nič drugega kot navadna beznica. Pri mizah je sedelo nekaj sumljivih primerkov, na šank pa se je naslanjal visok, temnolas moški, ki se je zdel Harryju zelo znan.

Malfoy je pomignil gostilničarju in zaklical: 'Živjo, Morty! Kako gre?'

'Kar v redu...' je odgovoril Morty in pomahal s steklenico goste rdeče tekočine. 'Zdaj ko mi je Sanguini prinesel nekaj za pod zob!' ¨

Vampir Sanguini s Slughornove božične zabave! Tokrat je izgledal mnogo bolje; ni bil več tako bled in tudi njegovi podočnjaki so izginili. 

'Se vidiva jutri!' je rekel Sanguini in se počasi odpravil proti izhodu. Ko je šel mimo Harryja in Malfoya, se je za trenutek ustavil in si strokovno ogledal območje Malfoyevega vratu. 

'Draco Malfoy…' je slednjič spregovoril in ob tem poželjivo cmoknil. 'Čistokrvna AB negativna, če se ne motim…' 

Malfoy se je instinktivno umaknil in se začel živčno ozirati okoli sebe. Stvar bi bila čisto zabavna, če ne bi tudi Harryja ob Sanguinijevem pogledu malce streslo.

'Škoda, da sem tako sit. Niti kapljice ne bi več spravil vase,' je zamrmral vampir, pokimal Mortyju v pozdrav in odšel.

Malfoy je pogledal točaja. 'Morty, tale ti bo odgnal vse goste!' je jezno zasikal, a Morty je odločno odkimal.

'Drugače ne nadleguje gostov, ampak ti imaš njegovo najljubšo krvno skupino. Jaz osebno sicer prisegam na negativno ničlo,' je nadaljeval vampir in nagnil steklenico rdeče tekočine, 'a je prekleto redka. Poleg tega lahko pijem samo iz steklenice…' je nekoliko nesrečno pristavil in se obrnil k Harryju. 'Hematofobija je zelo neprijetna stvar za vampirja.'

'Hem… kakšna fobija?' je zmedeno vprašal Harry. 

'Strah pred krvjo, Potter! Morty ne prenese pogleda na kri.' je nepotrpežljivo revsnil Malfoy. 'Pri Merlinu, preberi že vendar kdaj kako strokovno literaturo. Gryfondomec polpismeni…' je še zaničljivo pihnil.

Harry je že hotel nekaj sikniti nazaj, ko je Morty stegnil roko preko šanka.

'Morty Marinescu.'

'Harry Potter.'

'Nekam znano zveni,' je zamišljeno rekel Morty.

'Sveti Potter, Fant, ki je – kdove zakaj – preživel!' je posmehljivo rekel Malfoy.

'Preživel kaj?' je radovedno vprašal Morty.

'Napad Saj-veš-koga' je nejevoljno zamrmral Malfoy.

'Koga?'

'Saj. Veš. Koga…' je zlagoma ponovil Malfoy vidno zmedenemu vampirju.

Harry je vedel, da se vampirji za čarovniške stvari ne zanimajo prav pretirano, a kljub temu bi pričakoval, da vedo vsaj najosnovnejše stvari. Mrlakestein je bil gotovo ena izmed njih.

'Kako naj vem, koga, če mi ne poveš!' je razburjeno vzkliknil Morty. 

Harry je začutil, da ga potrpljenje počasi zapušča. Zakaj je ta vampir tako nerazgledan in kako hudiča si Malfoy še vedno ne upa izgovoriti tistega bedastega imena? Kako se bodo ljudje borili na njegovi strani, če si ne upajo izustiti tistih par zlogov? Preden bo kdorkoli hotel iti z njim, bo moral najmanj šestkrat zapored izgovoriti…

'MRLAKENSTEIN!' je glasno zavpil Harry. Za nekaj sekund je vse utihnilo in vsi pogledi so se obrnili k šanku.

'Krasna predstava, Potter! Ne bi mogoče še koga izzval na dvoboj in se potem spomnil, da letaš okoli brez palice?! Teslo!' 

'In čigava je bila ideja, da kar brez palic zavijeva v Nokturno ulico, ha?!' je besno planil Harry.

'Kako pa naj bi vedel, da boš spet začel s svojimi histeričnimi izpadi…'

'Histeričnimi?! Jaz?! A se jaz hodim cmerit v kopalnico, vedno ko…'

'Ne omenjajta mi Mrlakensteina!' je Harryja nenadoma prekinil Mortyjev mrtvaški glas in oba z Malfoyem sta se zdrznila ob vnovični omembi imena. 

Medtem je Morty že nalival fire whiskey v tri sumljivo velike kozarce. 'Gospod-preveč-fin-za-katerokoli-drugo-kri-kot-fancy-samorogovo...' se je spakoval in dva kozarca jezno porinil proti njima. 'Ta se gre kao neko nesmrtnost, prekleti pozer! Pojma nima, kako je, če si _res_ nesmrten?!' 

Vampir je na dušek izpraznil dva deci fire whiskeya potem pa z nekam razneženim pogledom nadaljeval: 'Oh, saj včasih je bilo kar luštno. Če se samo spomnim septembra leta 1754…' 

Harryja in Malfoya je pred obujanjem spominov iz Mortyjeve tristoletne zgodovine rešilo omizje že precej nadelanih čarovnikov, ki so glasno zahtevali žabe.

'Ah!' je zadovoljno vzkliknil Morty. 'Žaboljuba nisem igral že celo večnost. Se gresta tudi vidva?'

Malfoy je odkimal. Harry za žaboljuba še nikoli ni slišal, a tega ta trenutek ne bi priznal za nič na svetu.

Čez nekaj minut mu je postalo jasno, za kaj gre, in je bil potihem Malfoyu neskončno hvaležen, da je prej odkimal. Nekatere žabe so bile uročeni vrčki piva, a spremenile so se samo po poljubu. Večina žab pa je bila na žalost pravih… Igra je imela očitno tudi neka zelo komplicirana pravila z odvzemanjem ter dodajanjem točk, a bistvo je bilo poljubiti žabo in spiti pivo.

'Sklepam, da se nobena ne bo spremenila v princa?' je rekel Harry.

Malfoy ga je pogledal, kakor da je pravkar izustil največjo možno bedarijo. 'Kaj si rekel? V _princa_?'

'V bunkeljski pravljici,' je začel Harry, 'se začarani žabec po poljubu spremeni v princa…' 

Malfoy se je najprej od srca narežal bunkeljski domislici, nato pa pripomnil: 'Najbrž je to napisal kdo, ki se je šel žaboljuba s kakšnimi strupenimi južnoameriškimi žabami…'

Harry je skomignil z rameni in namrščil čelo. Nenadoma je v mislih zagledal sluzasto žabico strupeno zelene barve in predirnega pogleda, kako se v oblačku magične eksplozije spremeni v profesorja Rawsa...

'Torej, Potter,' je s sumničavim glasom nadaljeval Malfoy, 'se bi tvoja žaba spremenila v princa ali v princesko?'

'Kako moja?' je začudeno vprašal Harry. 'Princ je začaran v žabo, princeska ga poljubi in on se spremeni nazaj v princa… Konec pravljice. Nobenih drugih žab ni.'

Malfoy je globoko zavzdihnil in na dušek spil svoj fire whiskey. 'Pozabi. Ni več pomembno.' Ko se je obrnil, da bi svoj kozarec postavil nazaj na šank, je Harryja precej močno oplazil po nosu.

Mar mora ta človek res vedno tako kriliti z rokami?! 'Av!' je zavpil Harry in se z obema rokama prijel za nos. 'Kaj bi mi ga rad še enkrat razbil, ali kaj?'

'Aja… saj res…' je rekel Malfoy z zadovoljnim nasmeškom na ustnicah, 'razbil sem tvoj nos… Na to sem pa čisto pozabil.' Njegov pogled je zalila približno takšna nostalgija kot prej Mortyja.

'Ja, tisto je bila res krasna poteza,' je zajedljivo rekel Harry. 'Res si lahko ponosen nase…'

'Jaz vsaj ne preizkušam nepoznanih kletev na naključno izbranih ljudeh!' je jezno vzkliknil Malfoy.

'Nad mano si hotel izvesti kletev križanih, če te smem opomniti!' 

'Kaj pa se vedno vmešavaš v stvari, ki se te ne tičejo!!!?' je besno zavpil Malfoy.

Njuna kozarca sta se s treskom razbila, ne da bi se ju kdo dotaknil. Magična energija se je začela prenašati na nič hudega sluteče stvari… To se dogaja, če čarovnik dalj časa ne more uporabljati palice.

Harry je zamišljeno strmel v črepinje pod seboj. Zadeva se mu je nenadoma zazdela otročja in popolnoma nepotrebna. 'Poslušaj, Malfoy…' je slednjič rekel, 'če že misliva sodelovati… bi morda lahko sklenila začasno premirje. Navsezadnje sva očitno na isti strani.'

Malfoy je precej brezizrazno strmel v Harryja.

'To še ne pomeni, da si mi všeč ali da te imam za prijatelja!' je hitro pristavil Harry, 'samo energijo bi rad prihranil za takrat, ko jo bom resnično potreboval. In mislim, da tudi tebi ne bi škodilo…'

Malfoy je presenetljivo hitro prikimal. 'Enkrat v življenju imaš prav celo ti, Potter,' mu je zajedljivo pritrdil in se lenobno pretegnil na barskem stolčku. 'Torej, če Fenrir Wulfa še ni raztrgal na drobne kosce in če Robaus že ni petkrat zavadakedavriran… potem jutri začneš iskati tiste horcruxe, ali ne?'

'Da te ne bo pobralo od samega optimizma,' je nejevoljno rekel Harry. Že tako se je sekiral zaradi Remusa in taki komentarji so bili zadnje, kar je potreboval. 'Horcruxe začnem iskati v vsakem primeru,' je tiho dodal.

'Aha…,' je pomenljivo pokimal Malfoy. 'Pa kar sam?'

Harry na to vprašanje trenutno ni imel odgovora. Nikogar ni želel spraviti v nevarnost, po drugi strani pa se je zavedal, da sam najbrž ne bo zmogel…

'Če sem prav razumel, je treba najti še štiri horcruxe,' je vprašal Malfoy in Harry je pokimal, 'za katere pa nisi niti prepričan, _kaj_ so, kaj šele, da bi vedel, _kje_ so?'

Ton glasu Harryju ni bil niti najmanj všeč.

'Potem pa ti svetujem, da si uredi vse potrebne papirje, da ti bo tekla delovna doba, ker boš imel do penzije dovolj dela,' je odločno zaključil Malfoy in Harry si je ponovno goreče zaželel, da bi imel pri sebi palico.

'Nikogar ne želim spravljati v nevarnost!' je glasno rekel.

'Daj no, Potter! Niti mene?!' je posmehljivo vprašal Malfoy.

'Kaj bi rad povedal?'

'Če že moraš vedeti – Robausu sem obljubil, da ti bom pomagal… Prepričan je, da z izjemo Wulfa nihče v Feniksovem redu nima dovolj soli v glavi za tole nalogo. Poleg tega ste krvavo potrebni malo spolzgadovske prekanjenosti.'

'Zakaj si obljubil?' je resnobno vprašal Harry.

'Ker mi je rešil življenje... in razložil par stvari,' je zamišljeno dodal Malfoy.

Nekaj časa sta oba molče opazovala Mortyja in ostale, ki so žabe ravnokar izpustili na prostost in od nekod privlekli velik lesen zaboj. Eden izmed bolj okajenih čarovnikov je že četrtič s palico zamahnil proti zaboju, a se ni zgodilo nič.

'Samo trikrat velja, Leroy!'

Leroy se je očitno odločil ignorirati pravila in je zamahnil proti zaboju že petič. Rumenkasto se je zasvetlikalo in skozi luknjo v zaboju je padla velika plišasta sova. Zbrani čarovniki so dogodek nagradili z burnim aplavzom. Harryja je stvar spominjala na bunkeljske stojnice s sejmov, kjer si v treh poskusih streljanja lahko zadel kakšno bedasto, neuporabno stvar. Nekoč je bil na enem izmed teh sejmov z Dursleyevimi. Stric Vernon je po množici nerodnih poskusov z zračno puško s police končno uspel sklatiti velikega rožnatega slončka, ki si ga je Harry na vso moč želel, a igračo je seveda dobil Dudley. Vendar, Dudley je hotel tovornjak in ne slona, in tako je igračka na Harryjevo veliko žalost romala v prvi koš za smeti. 

'Prav nič nista zabavna,' je izjavil Morty in se z vso težo naslonil na Malfoyevo desno ramo. 'Prav… nič… hik! Daj, Draco, poskusi… poglej sovico. Kaj ni lepa?!' 

'Bi mi nehal tiščati tole nesnago v obraz?!' je vzrojil Malfoy.

'Če poskusiš, vama… hik... vama ne bo računal za razbite kozarce!' je bil velikodušen Morty. Mrtvo pijanemu stanju navkljub Morty očitno ni spregledal uničevanja inventarja.

'Oh, pri Merlinu…' je zavzdihnil Malfoy, zgrabil palico, ki jo je vampir držal v rokah, in stopil k zaboju. Ko je drugič zamahnil, se je ponovno zabliskalo in pred noge mu je padel plišasti hipogrif. Malfoyu hipogrifi že vsaj od tretjega letnika niso bili nič kaj pri srcu, najbrž tudi plišasti ne, in vse je kazalo na to, da bo kričeče oranžni hipogrif kaj kmalu končal med smetmi. 

'Si že kdaj videl kaj gršega?' je zlovoljno vprašal Malfoy, ko sta stopila iz lokala. Harryju se je zdel hipogrif vse prej kot grd in če bi pred dobro uro dopolnil sedem in ne sedemnajst let, bi se bil zanj pripravljen tudi stepsti. Zdaj je hotel samo čimbolj hladnokrvno ignorirati Malfoyevo oprezanje za smetnjaki in je le skomignil z rameni.

'No, barva bi res lahko bila malo bolj naravna…' je rekel neodločno. 

'Komunalne storitve v tej ulici so čisto na psu!' je jezno rekel Malfoy in porinil hipogrifa Harryju v naročje.

'Vse najboljše, Potter!' je pristavil brez vsakega navdušenja, 'pa veliko sreče pri iskanju smetnjaka.'

'Oh!' je presenečeno rekel Harry. 'Erm… hvala.' 

'Hudiča, Potter, saj ti ga nisem _kupil_!' je nejevoljno zamrmral Malfoy, 'poleg tega je lahko tvoj zadnji…'

'Kaj? Hipogrif?' je neumno vprašal Harry.

'Ne. Rojstni dan!'

'Si že od nekdaj tako optimističen, ali je to samo trenutni trend?' je nataknjeno vprašal Harry.

Tik pred stanovanjem se je Malfoy nenadoma spomnil, da je to zadnja noč, preden se podajo v pustolovščino, ki jo je nič kaj spodbudno imenoval 'skupinski samomor'. 'V nobenem primeru ne grem še spat,' je oznanil Harryju, 'pa čeprav to pomeni, da se bom moral vso noč ubadati z bunkeljni!'

Harry je bil utrujen in zaradi Malfoyevih pesimističnih pripomb tudi precej slabe volje. 'Tule imaš kartico. S tem plačuj, si razumel?! Če te kdo kaj vpraša, ti je ime Bob. Jaz grem spat.'

Malfoy je zavil z očmi. 'Seveda! Heroji živijo v celibatu in abstinenci.'

Harry se je ugriznil v jezik in s prstom pokazal na lokal prek ceste: 'Tja pojdi in se ne premikaj nikamor drugam, razumeš?! Ne pogovarjaj se o tehniki, glasbi, filmih, oblačilih, politiki in prevoznih sredstvih! Pravzaprav…' je rekel Harry po kratkem premisleku, 'bo najbolje, če se delaš, da ne razumeš angleško. Še bolje pa bo, če boš ves čas tiho!'

'Kakorkoli, Potter,' je Malfoy nezainteresirano zamahnil z roko in povsem brezbrižno stopil na cesto. Najbrž je spet pozabil na avtomobile.

Harry je hotel za njim še zavpiti, naj drugič pogleda, preden stopi na cesto, naj se ne zapleta v pogovore s sumljivimi ljudmi in naj si ne drzne biti prepozen, ker ga z Wulfom zjutraj ne bosta čakala. A ker ni želel postati druga Narcissa Malfoy, je samo jezno brcnil v bližnjo kanto za smeti in stopil v vežo.

 

¨¨¨¨¨

 

Naslednje jutro so Harryja, kot že ničkolikokrat ta mesec, zbudili zvoki televizije.

'Prekleto, Malfoy…' je zamrmral v blazino. 

'Je preglasno?' se je zaslišalo s fotelja in Harry je sunkovito obrnil glavo. Tole zagotovo ni mogel biti Malfoy!

Na fotelju je sedel popolnoma neznan črnolas fant in s skodelico koruznih kosmičev v rokah zadovoljno gledal jutranji program.

'Živjo!' je veselo pozdravil, kakor da v dotičnem fotelju zajtrkuje že najmanj pol leta. 'Jaz sem Jamie.'

'Harry…' je zmedeno odvrnil Harry in na svojo grozo ugotovil, da k sebi še zmeraj krčevito stiska oranžnega hipogrifa.

'Ljubitelj Sezamove ulice?' je vprašal črnolasec.

'Prosim?'

'Sezamova ulica… Veliki ptič?' je rekel Jamie in z glavo pomignil proti plišasti igrački.

Harry je pogledal hipogrifa. V tej barvi je resnično malce spominjal na Big Birda. Igračo je porinil pod blazino in pokimal.

'Si tudi ti iz Drakostana, tako kot Bobby?' je radovedno vprašal fant.

_Drakostan?! Bobby?!_ Kdo hudiča je…?! 

'Kje je kava?' se je nenadoma zaslišalo s Harryjeve desne. Malfoy se je počasi privlekel skozi vrata… Lasje so mu štrleli na vse strani in nasploh je bil videti, kot da ga je povozil vlak.

'Morda bi si jo izvolil skuhati… _Bobby_ …' je pikro odvrnil Harry, 'mislil sem, da v _Drakostanu_ kave sploh ne poznate?' Ta cepec si je celo drznil izmisliti državo! Na srečo je naletel na bunkeljna z nezavidljivim IQ-jem, ki ni ničesar posumil. A vseeno, Malfoy je tokrat definitivno prekoračil vse meje!

'Nekaj je narobe s televizijo' je zaskrbljeno sporočil Jamie, 'kot da nekaj moti signal… A imata anteno?'

'Nič ni narobe s televizijo,' ga je zavrnil Harry, jezen sam nase. Zdaj bi se pa res že lahko naučil obvladovati v takih situacijah! 

Malfoy je sedel na naslonjalo fotelja in se sklonil k Jamieju.

Harry se je obrnil stran, čeprav je želel Malfoya pošteno nadreti. Le kdo mu je dovolil pripeljati nekoga sem, v njuno stanovanje?! Če je imel kdo pravico koga pripeljati, je bil to Harry! Navsezadnje je imel včeraj rojstni dan! Pa še bunkeljna! Saj jih vendar prezira! 

'Av! Bobby, ne grizi me!' je v smehu zavpil Jamie.

V televiziji je glasno počilo.

'Sem rekel, da je nekaj narobe!' je poskočil Jamie, a ga je Malfoy takoj potegnil nazaj k sebi. 

'Pozabi prekleto televizijo… Nič ni narobe z njo.' Potem je jezno pogledal proti Harryju. 

Skodelica s koruznimi kosmiči se je razletela.

'Potter!' je grozeče zasikal Malfoy, a bilo je prepozno. Potrtet kraljice Elizabete je poletel proti omari in za las zgrešil Malfoyevo glavo.

Jamie je spet skočil pokonci… 'Tole ni več normalno!' je prestrašeno vzkliknil, 'jaz odhajam!'

'Čakaj no…' je rekel Malfoy in stopil za Jamiejem, ki je že izginil v predsobo. 'Moj cimer je malo čuden. Danes ga peljejo nazaj na zaprti oddelek,' je še slišal Harry iz predsobe, potem pa so se vhodna vrata s treskom zaprla in Malfoy je že čez nekaj trenutkov ponovno stal v dnevni sobi.

'Kaj hudiča se greš, Potter?! In to pred bunkeljnom!'

'Ah, zdaj pa ni več _Jamie_ , ali kaj? Zdaj je samo navaden bunkelj? Kakšen hinavec si, Malfoy! Še včeraj si jih hotel zbrisati z obličja sveta, danes pa…'

'Oh, seveda!' ga je prekinil Malfoy. 'Pridiga Svetega Potterja! Bravo, Potter! Skoraj tri tedne si zdržal brez svojih moralno-etičnih izpadov. Je to novi gryfondomski rekord?'

'Utihni, Malfoy…' je besno siknil Harry, 'preden za vse večne čase prekličem najino premirje!'

'Pa ne, da si ljubosumen, Potter' je še naprej izzival Malfoy z zlobnim nasmeškom na obrazu, 'ker pač tebi ni uspelo dobiti nikogar…'

'Jaz sem vsaj toliko uvideven, da ne vlačim sem neznanih bunkeljnov!'

Malfoy je planil v glasen krohot. 'Ja, Potter, tvoja _uvidevnost_ je prav neverjetna. Pa ne, da celo verjameš sam sebi?!'

Harry je stisnil pesti. Zdaj je bil pravi trenutek, da se končno maščuje za zlomljeni nos. 

'A-hem… Zvonil sem, pa me nista slišala,' se je nenadoma zaslišalo iz predsobe. Wulf je bil videti utrujen in vsaj pet let starejši kot pred nekaj tedni. Na obrazu je imel sledove ugrizov in prask. 

Harry se je zgroženo zastrmel vanj.

'Ne skrbi,' se je nasmehnil Wulf. 'Fenrir izgleda še slabše… Sta pripravljena?'

Na Harryjevo veliko presenečenje je Malfoy pokimal: 'Sem že spakiral.'

'Lepo. Pa ti Harry?'

'Erm… samo sekundo…'

Wulf se je nasmehnil. 'Najbrž si dolgo praznoval…'

Malfoy je zaničljivo pihnil.

'Vse najboljše!' je rekel Wulf in iz žepa potegnil majhen zavojček.

Harry je nepotrpežljivo raztrgal ovoj. V njem je bil ličen usnjen etui za očala. Harry je pogladil mehko usnje, na katerem se je svetlikala podoba jelena. Ob dotiku je jelen dvignil glavo in stekel v gozd na drugi strani etuija. Harry se je nasmehnil. 

'Tole je bilo Jamesovo. Ne vem več, kako se je znašlo pri meni…'

'Žal mi je, da prekinjam družinsko idilo, ampak a mislimo danes še kam oditi?' je zlovoljno vprašal Malfoy, ki je že nekaj časa stal v predsobi s torbo v roki.

'Oh, skoraj sem pozabil!' je vzkliknil Wulf in iz drugega žepa potegnil pergament ter ga izročil Malfoyu, 'tole je od Robausa.'

Malfoy je razgrnil pergament. Ob prebiranju besedila je na določenih mestih zavil z očmi in se hkrati nasmehnil, podobno kot je počel ob gledanju Buffy. 

'Zdaj pa moramo resnično oditi!' je oznanil Wulf. 'Čakajo nas!' 

Potem je iz plašča potegnil dve palici. Malfoy je svojo nemudoma iztrgal Wulfu iz rok. 

' _Lorealis_!' je Malfoy zaklical z velikim olajšanjem v glasu in njegova frizura je bila v trenutku takšna, za kakršno se je zadnje tedne za nenormalno dolga časovna obdobja zapiral v kopalnico in vmes preklinjal bunkeljske pripomočke za nego las. 

Harry se je ozrl po stanovanju. Za trenutek si je zaželel, da na tem svetu ne bi bilo nobenega Mrlakensteina, nobenih horcruxov in nobenih problemov.

Samo dolgo, vroče poletje.

 

-Konec 1. dela-


	2. Avgust

Skozi okno dnevne sobe na Trochnmrkowem trgu 12 je bilo videti težke nevihtne oblake. Tišina in brezvetrje sta napovedovala prihod močnega poletnega naliva … 

Vzdušje v hiši je bilo vremenu primerno, podobno zatišju pred nevihto. Harry je sedel na kavču in uporno strmel v najnovejšo številko Preroških novic. Hermiona je tu in tam poškilila iznad priročnika _Kako izboljšati tehniko izdejanjanja_ in Harryja premerila z očitajočim pogledom. 

Tega, da je že videl tisti prekleti medaljon, se je pač spomnil šele, ko je prestopil prag stanovanja! Pa kaj potem?! Medaljoni so hudo podobni eden drugemu in kaj zato, če v mislitu ni takoj prepoznal tistega, na katerega so naleteli med čistilno akcijo Siriusove hiše dve leti poprej? 

Wulf je razrešil skrivnost inicialk R.A.B. Po vsej verjetnosti je šlo za Siriusovega brata Regulusa.

Regulus Alphard Black. 

Harry je odložil časopis in se obrnil proti darilom, ki jih je dobil pred nekaj urami. Letos so se njegovi prijatelji očitno odločili, da bi bilo dobro obogatiti Harryjeve knjižne police. Hermiona mu je podarila zbirko knjižic _Praktični napoji za vsakdan_. Prva v tej zbirki je bila – kot nalašč – _10 napojev za boljši spomin_. Od Ginny je dobil nevarno zajetno biografijo Daia Llewellyna z naslovom _Letel je kot norec_.

Precej zanimivo je bilo darilo Rona in dvojčkov – v zmajevo usnje vezane številke vseh izdaj Playwizarda od leta 1970 naprej. Po njem sta trenutno navdušeno listala Ron in Neville ter Harryju tu in tam od daleč pokazala kakšno golo čarovnico na metli, nad katero so se vozili napisi v stilu ' _Vroča Vanda čaka, da ji pošlješ sovo_ ' in podobno.

Čez čas se je s kavča razlegel krik, kot bi nekoga zadela kletev križanih ali še kaj hujšega in Playwizard je zletel po tleh … 

'Prekleti hudič!!!' je zavpil Ron in zlezel skoraj na naslonjalo kavča. 'Mislim, da sem pravkar oslepel!'

Neville je bil bled kot stena.

'Resnično, Ronald,' je rekla Hermiona jezno, 'mar ni že dovolj, da Harryju nosiš te svinjarije, zdaj jih boš pa še po tleh metal?!' Potem je pobrala revijo in se zgroženo zastrmela v eno od naslovnic.

'Kaj je?' je vprašal Harry in stopil za Hermionin hrbet. V naslednjem trenutku si je zaželel, da tega ne bi storil … Z naslovnice oktobra 1973 se je namreč nasmihala par desetletij mlajša Sybila Trelawney. Le veliki stekleni krogli je šla zahvala, da Harryju ni bilo treba videti Trelawneyeve v _celoti_.

' _Sybila ima rada vedeževanje, šeri in sprehode v mesečini,_ ' je pisalo pod sliko.

'Dobro, da letos nimamo vedeževanja,' je odločno rekla Hermiona, zaprla knjigo in jo jezno vrgla proti Ronu. Ron in Neville sta odskočila vsak na svojo stran kavča, kot da je mednju pravkar padla govnobomba. 

 

¨¨¨

Wulf in Tanga sta za mizo delala načrte, kako izvohljati, kje se nahaja Tobakarolus Smrat, oziroma kaj je storil s Siriusovimi stvarmi. V začetku julija je bil izpuščen iz Azkabana in takrat se je za njim izgubila vsaka sled. Prav tako so še vedno pogrešali starega Olchenbata. Nihče ni imel najmanjšega pojma, kaj se je zgodilo z njim.

Malfoy se, odkar so prispeli, še ni prikazal v zgornjem nadstropju. Pred portretom gospe Black je srkal že kdove katero skodelico čaja in neutrudno opravljal 'sramotne družinske primerke' in ostale 'ljubitelje bunkeljnov'.

Siriusova mama je bila slišati popolnoma prerojena. 'Končno nekdo, ki je lahko v ponos družini!' je že tretjič vzhičeno zacvilila. 

Edini, ki je pokazal kanček razumevanja za Harryjevo pozabljivost, je bil Ron. Harryja je spodbudno potrepljal po hrbtu in rekel: 'Stari, popolnoma te razumem!'

Ob petih je Wulf napovedal sestanek, na katerem naj bi se dokončno zmenili, kako in kaj. V zgornje nadstropje se je z desetminutno zamudo izvolil povzpeti tudi vidno zdolgočaseni Malfoy, ki je namesto pozdrava ali, bognedaj, opravičila široko zazehal, se zvrnil v fotelj in vprašal: 'Ali je to krizni sestanek zaradi Potterjeve demence, ali pa mislimo govoriti celo o čem pomembnem?'

Na Harryjevo veselje ga ni nihče poslušal.

'Medaljon,' je začel Harry, 'ima najverjetneje še vedno Tobakarolus. Najprej moramo ugotoviti, kje se tip nahaja … '

'Tobakarolus Smrat?' je vprašal Malfoy, ki je s krpico samorogove kože začel loščiti svojo palico. 

Harry je prikimal.

'Zlat medaljon?'

'Ja.'

'S kačo?'

'Ja!'

'Ki naj bi nekoč pripadal Salazarju Spolzgadu?'

'JA!!!'

'Prej bi rekel, Potter,' je mirno zaljučil Malfoy in vtaknil palico v žep. 'Pri meni doma je'.

'PROSIM?!' je planil Harry.

'Prodal mi ga je kakega pol leta nazaj,' je preprosto povedal Malfoy. 'Sicer sem že mislil, da gre za prevaro, ker se prekleta stvar noče odpreti, ampak … '

'Kako, da nisi ničesar zinil že prej?!' je nepotrpežljivo zavpil Harry.

'In jaz naj voham, da je to _tisti_ medaljon, ali kaj?'

'Resnično, Harry!' je v pogovor vskočila Hermiona, 'cel mesec sta bila skupaj, pa nisi niti omenil horcruxov?'

'Kaj pa naj bi po tvoje naredil?' je nasršeno siknil Harry, 'ga vprašal: _Mimogrede, Malfoy, za štiri horcruxe nimam pojma, kje naj jih iščem. Imaš slučajno kakšnega doma?_ '

'Tako ne bomo nikamor prišli,' je rekel Wulf in stopil na sredino sobe. 'Časa nimamo na pretek. Najbolje bo, da naredimo načrt, kako se bomo lotili iskanja. Nato se je z nekoliko pokroviteljskim pogledom obrnil k Harryju: 'Veš, da te imamo radi in da verjamemo vate, ampak moraš nam pustiti, da ti pomagamo … Saj razumemo, da ne moreš misliti na vse stvari hkrati.'

Hermiona, Ron, Ginny in Neville so složno pokimali.

Prav tako bi lahko rekli: 'Harry, veš, da te imamo radi, a si skrajno nezrelo in nesposobno teslo, zato nam moraš pustiti, da razmišljamo namesto tebe.'

Potem je Wulf začel z razlago obširnega bojnega plana, ki naj bi se odvijal približno takole: Malfoy naj bi se izdejanil domov, vzel medaljon in se takoj vrnil. Ron in Neville naj bi se odpravila na Bradavičarko po profesorja Slughorna, ki je imel po vsej verjetnosti še največ pojma o horcruxih. Pošiljanje sove bi bilo preveč zamudno in tvegano. Harry, Hermiona in Ginny naj bi ostali v stanovanju in s pomočjo nepreglednega kupa Hermioninih knjig skušali dognati, kje se nahaja čaša Helge Pihpuff. Wulf, Tanga in Nerrga pa naj bi se podali na lov za izgubljenim gospodom Olchenbatom in skrivnostno palico.

Z načrtom ni bil zadovoljen skorajda nihče.

'Kako lahko zaupamo Malfoyu, da bo prišel nazaj?' je nejevoljno vprašal Ron. 'Nekdo mora z njim.'

'Pa pojdi ti!' je vzrojila Ginny.

Malfoy jo je premeril z zaničljivim pogledom: 'Naj ti ne pride na misel, da bi lahko kakšen Weasley kdajkoli prestopil prag Malfoyevega dvorca!'

'Zakaj moram vedno JAZ ostati med papirji? Mislite, da nisem sposobna za nič drugega kot brskanje po knjigah?!' se je pritoževala Hermiona.

'Remus, zakaj mora Noruč z nama?!' je nervozno vprašala Tanga. 'Skoraj nič nisva sama,' je še zašepetala in Harry se je diskretno obrnil stran.

'Prav!' je slednjič vzkliknil Wulf. 'Tri minute vam dam, da se zmenite po svoje, ampak čez točno tri minute naj ne vidim tu nikogar, razen dveh ljudi, ki brskata po knjigah!'

'Jaz in Harry greva po Slughorna!' je odločno izjavila Ginny in stopila pred Harryja. 'Pa naj Ron ostane tukaj.'

'Erm … ' je rekel Harry in preden je uspel podati kak bolj artikuliran komentar, sta Ginny in Ron že padla v enega svojih slavnih prepirov. Kmalu se jima je pridružila še Hermiona in tudi sicer mirni Neville je postajal vedno bolj nasršen … 

'Pri Merlinu, kakšen trop bedakov!' se je zaslišalo tik za Harryjevim hrbtom, potem pa ga je nekdo odločno zgrabil za laket, in preden se je Harry dodobra zavedel, kaj se dogaja, je že stal pred ogromnim dvorcem.

 

¨¨¨¨

Malfoy je dvignil palico in po nekaj na hitro izrečenih urokih so se vrata graščine odprla.

'Se zavedaš, da si me pripeljal sem brez mojega dovoljenja?' je vprašal Harry, a je kljub temu brez obotavljanja stopil za Malfoyem.

Ta je samo zamahnil z roko in rekel: 'Mhm … Ni se treba posebej zahvaljevati.'

Harry je vedel, da bi zaradi te 'ugrabitve' _moral_ napraviti sceno, a je iz popolnoma neznanega razloga postal nenavadno dobre volje in ni nič ugovarjal, niti potem ko so se velika vrata Malfoyevega dvorca s treskom zaprla za njima. In se tudi zaklenila.

Že čez nekaj trenutkov se je Harry spomnil, da utegne v tej hiši naleteti na Narcisso Malfoy … To ni bila prijetna misel in za trenutek se je negotovo ustavil pod ogromnim stopniščem. Narcissa Malfoy je imela poleg strupenega jezika zelo neprijeten pogled, ob katerem si se počutil, kot bi te prebadal z rentgenskimi žarki. Srečanje z Narcisso je bilo neprijetno že na nevtralnem teritoriju in Harry je vsekakor ni želel srečati v njenem lastnem domu.

Morda pa je sploh ni doma? 

Harry se je ravno ukvarjal z mislijo, kako formulirati stavek ' _A imaš mamo doma?_ ' tako, da ne bi zvenel kot bunkeljski zavarovalniški agent, ko se je Malfoy obrnil z vrha stopnišča in rekel: 'Ne paničari, Potter. Nikogar ni doma.'

Harry mu je sledil po širokem zavitem stopnišču. Na steni so viseli družinski portreti rodbine Malfoyevih od kdove katerega stoletja naprej. Čisto na vrhu je visela slika Luciusa, Narcisse in njunega potomca – približno petletnega Malfoya s predrzno dvignjeno bradico in ukazovalnim pogledom.

Stene hodnika so bile obdane z uokvirjenimi fotografijami. Na večini sta bila mlada Lucius in Narcissa in v ozadju je bilo na mnogih fotografijah mogoče prepoznati Bradavičarko. Na eni izmed njih je poleg Malfoyevih stal nekdo z dolgimi črnimi lasmi, oblečen v srajco z velikimi rožami, hlače na trapez in čevlje z debelim podplatom in visoko peto. 

Harry je stopil bliže, kajti oseba se mu je zdela znana. Bil je Raws. Harry je prasnil v krohot: 'Kaj hudiča pa je to?'

Malfoy se je obrnil k sliki in zavil z očmi: 'Sedemdeseta, Potter!'

'In Raws je hodil po Baradvičarki oblečen po bunkeljsko?' je nejeverno vprašal Harry.

'Noč čarovnic je bila! Robaus se je pač oblekel v bunkeljna. Menda ne misliš, da sta moja starša hodila naokoli oblečena v Vikinga!' 

Ne, tega Harry prav gotovo ni mislil.

Podobe na fotografiji so se začele premikati in ko je Narcissa Rawsu na glavo nadela venček marjetic, je Harryja skoraj pobralo od smeha.

'Lepo, da se zabavaš, Potter!' se je nasršeno oglasil Malfoy nekje na koncu neskončno dolgega hodnika. 'Še en dokaz več, da je tvoj smisel za humor ena izmed neštetih škodljivih posledic bunkeljske vzgoje!'

Harry je zavil z očmi in pohitel za Malfoyem, ki je ravnokar izginil za ovinkom. Hodniki so močno spominjali na labirint in Harry ni bil pri volji iskati poti na svobodo iz krempljev Malfoyeve graščine. Kdo ve kakšne zlovešče varnostne uroke uporablja Lucius?!

Naslednji hodnik bi se lahko mirno imenoval Svetišče Draca Malfoya. Njegove fotografije so bile povsod! Malfoy na indijskem slonu. Malfoy ob sfingi. Malfoy na prvi šolski dan. Malfoy v opremi za quidditch. Mali milijon rojstnodnevnih slik. Na eni izmed teh je vlekel za rep majhnega zmajčka, ki je zelo očitno kazal, da nikakor ne želi biti darilo razvajenemu smrkavcu. 

'Zmaja si dobil za rojstni dan?' je vprašal Harry in pomenljivo pogledal Malfoya.

'Pritlikavi kitajski ognjenorepec,' je rekel Malfoy. 'V naravi jih ni, vzgojili so jih na željo nekega ekscentričnega Kitajca. Oče je dal zanj pravo premoženje. Škoda, da mi je čez tri dni pobegnil,' je zmajal z glavo.

Lucius se je torej poleg vsega bavil še s trgovanjem s prepovedanimi živalskimi vrstami!

'Hočeš reči, da po Angliji blodi popolnoma neznana vrsta zmaja?'

'Pa kaj?' se je namrdnil Malfoy. 'Saj zraste samo do pol metra, ognja pa bruha ravno toliko, da ga imaš lahko namesto vžigalnika.'

Harry je zmajal z glavo in stopil za Malfoyem, ki je pravkar odprl vrata sobe na koncu hodnika. 

Soba ne bi mogla pripadati nikomur drugemu kot zapriseženemu Spolzgadovcu. Še posteljnina je bila v srebrno-zelenih tonih.

Malfoy je previdno odprl predal pisalne mize in stopil korak nazaj. Potem je obstal na mestu in napeto strmel v odprt predal, kot da se pripravlja najmanj na dvojni salto z vrha Astronomskega stolpa.

'Kaj mečkaš?!' je nejevoljno vzkliknil Harry. 'A ga ni notri?'

'Je … ' je zamomljal Malfoy, ne da bi se obrnil.

'In v čem je problem?! Vzemi prekleto stvar in izginiva od tukaj, razen če … ' Harryjev obraz je preletel zloben nasmešek. 'Razen če te je preveč strah seveda!'

Malfoy se je sunkovito obrnil in jezno siknil: 'Niti slučajno me ni _strah_ , Potter!'

Harry se je naslonil na podboj vrat in prekrižal roke na prsih. 'Ah, kje neki! Da bi bilo Draca Malfoya kdaj strah?! Le kako sem lahko pomislil kaj takega?' je posmehljivo zmajal z glavo. 'Čeprav … mislim, da lahko kar na pamet naštejem zajeten kup dogodkov, ko … '

'UTIHNI, POTTER!!!' je zavpil Malfoy, stopil k predalu in iz njega potegnil medaljon ter ga jezno vrgel proti vratom. Harry je leteči horcrux prestregel v zraku in se zadovoljno nasmehnil, ko je v obraz popolnoma rdeč Malfoy švignil mimo njega na hodnik.

'Malfoy!' ga je poklical Harry.

'KAJ?!'

'Drugič Mrlakensteina raje ne meči tako grdo naokoli … Da ga ne boš predčasno razjezil!'

'Jebi se, Potter!' je siknil Malfoy in besno odhitel po stopnišču navzdol.

Harry je vtaknil medaljon v žep in pohitel za njim. 

 

¨¨¨¨¨

'Harry!' je olajšano vzklinila Hermiona, ko sta se z Malfoyem izdejanila na Trochnmrkowem trgu št. 12. 'Je vse v redu?!'

Harry je presenečeno prikimal. Kaj pa naj bi bilo narobe?

'Ugrabil si ga!' je besno planila Ginny. 

'Ja … ' je pokimal Malfoy, 'ampak je prekleto dolgočasen, zato vam ga vračam.' Potem je Ginny ošinil z zmagoslavnim pogledom in izginil v kuhinjo.

'Tule je horcrux,' je izjavil Harry in iz žepa potegnil medaljon. Ginny je stopila bližje in s kazalcem desne roke zamišljeno pobožala obesek. 

'Pusti ga!' je nejevoljno zagodrnjal Ron.

'Ne teži!' je siknila Ginny, ki od zlatega obeska nikakor ni mogla odlepiti pogleda. Harry je stopil korak nazaj.

'Hej!' Ginny je stegnila roko, a Harry je bil hitrejši in je medaljon vtaknil nazaj v žep.

V tistem trenutku je v sobo vstopil Wulf. Videti je bil precej slabe volje in imel je zažgane obrvi.

'Vidim, da je bil vsaj nekdo uspešen pri iskanju,' je rekel in potrepljal Harryja po rami.

'Kaj je z Olchenbatom?' je vprašal Harry.

'Še vedno ga ni … Dobra novica je, da je palica v izložbi še zmeraj tam in da je zagotovo horcrux,' je rekel Wulf, potem pa pomignil proti vratom, kjer sta stala popolnoma sajasta Nerrga in Tanga. Nerrga je divje tolkel po plašču, v katerem so še vedno tleli manjši plamenčki, oba pa sta bila zavita v oblak dima. 'Slaba novica pa je, da palice nimamo s seboj, ker nikakor nismo mogli razbiti varovalnega uroka.'

'Vidim … ' je rekel Harry in se obrnil k ogromnemu kupu knjig in zapiskov, ki so prekrivali vso mizo in del kavča. 'Kaj pa je s čašo Helge Pihpuff? In kje je Slughorn?'

'Slughorn je na počitnicah. McHudurra pravi, da naj bi se vrnil najkasneje v petek. Takoj ko se bo vrnil, ga bo poslala sem,' je razložil Neville.

'O čaši pa ne vemo še nič novega!' je glasno rekla Ginny in pomenljivo pogledala Hermiono, 'čeprav Hermiona že ves dan bulji v eno in isto knjigo … '

Hermiona je dvignila pogled in jezno priprla oči. 'Ne pretvarjaj se, da se spoznaš na knjige, Ginny. Samo osramotila se boš!' 

'No no … ' je zamomljal Ron, nakar sta ga obe dekleti prebodli z ubijalskim pogledom.

'Komu ti _no no_?' je zabevskala Ginny.

'Meni praviš, Ronald Weasley?!' Hermiona je grozeče priprla oči.

Harry je zavzdihnil in pogledal Nevilla, ki je samo skomignil z rameni. 'Kaj bomo z medaljonom?' je slednjič vprašal Wulfa, ki je Tangi ravnokar pomagal pri izvajanju čistilnih urokov.

'Zaenkrat nič … Skušali bomo ugotoviti kje je čaša, potem pa bomo počakali na profesorja Slughorna.'

'Profesor Dumbledore je omenil, da utegne eden izmed horcruxov biti Mrlakensteinova kača,' je po kratkem razmisleku rekel Harry. 'Kako bomo prišli do nje?'

'To bo zelo težko … Mislim, da je ves čas v Mrlakensteinovi bližini. Upam, da bo Raws kmalu navezal stik z nami,' je zavzdihnil Wulf. 'Gotovo nam bo znal povedati kaj več. Morda se kača hodi hranit kam v divjino.'

Harry je pokimal. Nenadoma se je spomnil, da že ves dan ni nič jedel.

V kuhinji je na pultu sedel Malfoy in dajal Spacku navodila za sestavo sendviča.

'Brez kumaric, si razumel?'

Spack je vneto prikimaval. Videti je bil blazno srečen, da lahko spet streže enemu izmed Malfoyevih.

'Tudi jaz bom enega, Spack!' je rekel Harry in se naslonil na pult. 

'Ah, saj res!' je z očitnim sarkazmom v glasu vzkliknil Malfoy. 'Pozabil sem nahraniti talca! To se mi zgodi pri vsaki ugrabitvi … '

'Nehaj, no! Jih pač skrbi zame … '

'Pri vseh vseh tako imenovanih gryfondomskih vrlinah inteligenca ni ravno na vrhu seznama. To je edina olajševalna okoliščina, ki jim jo lahko priznam,' je rekel Malfoy in ugriznil v velikanski sendvič, ki mu ga je pravkar izročil od zadovoljstva ves sijoč Spack.

Harry je zavil z očmi in segel po svojem sendviču. 'Kaj hudiča pa je to?!' Sendvič je bil sestavljen iz dveh kosov suhega kruha in treh rezin kumaric.

'Harry Potter je hotel sendvič … Harry Potter ni povedal, kakšen sendvič … ' se je priklanjal Spack, kot da nima pojma za kaj gre, potem pa je prihuljeno izginil skozi kuhinjska vrata.

Malfoy se je zadovoljno zarežal. 'Pojma nimaš o treniranju vilincev, Potter.'

Harry je zamahnil z roko in stopil k shrambi. Na srečo je bil v njej velik kos mandljeve pite s sladkornim sirupom in Harry si jo je zadovoljno naložil na krožnik.

'Oh, pita! Krasno!' se je nenadoma zaslišalo izza Harryjevega hrbta in v naslednjem trenutku si je Ron z njegovega krožnika prisvojil več kot polovico kosa. 'Prekleto!' je v naslednjem trenutku vzkliknil. 'Že spet voham mamin parfum! Pa kaj hudiča je to? Že cel dan se mi to dogaja!'

Harry je začudeno opazoval Rona, ki je z dvignjenim nosom sledil vonju in se ustavil pri Malfoyu.

Malfoy je bil čisto zgrožen: 'Weasel, če me pri tej priči ne nehaš ovohavati … '

'Dišiš po tistem maminem parfumu iz nevemčesaže!'

'Izvlečki jasmina, ti primitivni tepec,' je z ledenim glasom začel Malfoy, 'so slučajno sestavina najboljših šamponov, ki se jih da dobiti v Angliji … Vendar jih bom zdaj prisiljen prenehati uporabljati, ker mi še na misel ne pride, da bi imel podoben vonj kot karkoli v vaši odurni Jazbini … '

'PONOVI, KAR SI REKEL!'

'Kaj si gluh, Weasley?!' je posmehljivo vprašal Malfoy in stopil proti Ronu. 'Hočeš slišati še različico za retardirane primerke? REKEL SEM, DA V VAŠI JAZBINI SMRDI BOLJ KOT … '

'Hej!' je vzklinil Harry in s krožnikom vred skočil pred Rona, ki se je že skoraj pognal v Malfoya. 'Ron, prosim, ne zdaj … '

Kombinacija vonja pite na krožniku in jasmina je Harryja malce zmedla. Zazdelo se mu je, da je ta dva vonja nekoč, nekje povezal med sabo, a se niti slučajno ni mogel spomniti, kje … 

'Zakaj je sploh še tu?' je besno siknil Ron. 'Horcrux smo dobili, torej Malfoya ne potrebujemo več! Saj-Veš-Kdo misli, da je izpolnil nalogo. V nobeni nevarnosti ni! Naj gre nazaj domov, ali pa k svojemu dragemu Rawsu!'

Harry prvi trenutek ni vedel, kaj naj reče, kajti na nek način so bile Ronove besede celo smiselne. 'Potrebujemo ga!' je naposled bleknil.

'Zakaj?' se je nenadoma oglasil Malfoy.

Harry je zmedeno pogledoval od enega do drugega. Bilo je, kot bi se dve sprti strani odločili najprej izločiti mirovnega posrednika, da bi potem v miru obračunali med sabo.

'Zakaj, Harry?' je vprašal še Ron.

'Ker … ker … ker je tako želel Dumbledore!' 

Na nek način je bilo to celo res … Dumbledore je sicer rekel _sodelovanje_ , kar bi sicer lahko pomenilo tudi sodelovanje iz štaba Jedcev, a Harry se je kdove zakaj odločil, da to pač pomeni Malfoyevo 24-urno prisotnost, ne glede na to, kako nadležna zna biti včasih. Včasih … 

Ron je skomignil z rameni. 'V bistvu mi je tako ali tako vseeno. Samo, naj mi ne hodi prepogosto pred oči.' Potem je grozeče pogledal Malfoya in se napotil iz kuhinje. 'Lahko noč, Harry!'

'Lahko noč,' je odvrnil Harry in se obrnil k Malfoyu, ki ga je motril s sumničavim pogledom.

'Kaj je?!' 

'Ti povej meni! Pravkar si se zlagal Weasleyu.' 

Mar je bil res tako slab lažnivec, da ga je Malfoy že drugič dobil na laži? 

'Nisem se _zlagal_ … Samo … '

'Samo priredil si resnico,' je zaključil Malfoy .'Weasley ima prav. Ne potrebujete me. In jaz zagotovo ne potrebujem _vas_!'

Harry si je sicer moral priznati, da ima Malfoy po tem, ko jim je pomagal do prvega horcruxa, pravico oditi, kamor hoče, ampak nekako mu ta misel ni bila pogodu … 'Obljubil si Rawsu,' se je nenadoma spomnil, 'to je zate zagotovo dovolj velik razlog, da ostaneš, ali ne? In najbrž tudi edini … ' je nekoliko grenko pristavil.

'Ko že tako pikolovsko obdeluješ razloge, mi še povej, kakšni so tvoji. Pravijo, da je tale hiša zdaj tvoja, torej bi me lahko mirno vrgel čez prag.'

'Ne vem, Malfoy!' je rekel Harry z drobnim nasmeškom, 'morda sem zavetnik na videz brezupnih primerkov.'

'Se ti ne zdi, da sem za tvoja merila povsem brezupen?'

'Sem videl že tudi kaj hujšega,' je odvrnil Harry. 

'Me veseli!'

Malfoy je stopil korak bližje in s krožnika vzel kos pite, ne da bi umaknil pogled s Harryja.

Kadar se je Malfoy v stanovanju Betsy Baxter tako za dalj časa zazrl v Harryja, je bilo to ponavadi zato, ker mu je šlo kaj zelo na živce (Potter, zobno pasto imaš na majici! Zakaj hudiča imamo glavnik v kopalnici? ... ). Tokrat je Harry v trenutku pomislil na pito. 'Kaj imam sirup kje na sebi?' je vprašal.

'Prosim?' Videti je bilo, da je Malfoya vprašanje presenetilo. 'Zakaj pa?'

'Kaj pa potem gledaš?' se je odkritosrčno začudil Harry. 

Malfoy je globoko zavzdihnil in zmajal z glavo. 'Nič … Lahko noč, Potter.'

¨¨¨¨¨

Naslednje jutro je Harryja zbudilo sonce, ki je že kako uro uporno metalo svoje žarke naravnost na njegovo blazino. Harry jim je nekaj časa kljuboval s tiščanjem glave pod blazino, a sonce je bilo premočno in poletna vročina je precej nenaspanega Harryja predčasno zbezala iz postelje.

V kuhinjni je ob veliki skodeli kave sedela Hermiona. Pod očmi je imela temne kolobarje in nasploh je bila videti zelo nataknjena.

'Dobro jutro, Harry!' je revsnila. 'Lepo, da si se vsaj ti naspal … Nekateri se namreč nismo.' Potem je na dušek spila kavo in Harryju porinila v roke list z zapiski. 'V Pihpuffovski dnevni sobi naj bi bil vhod v manjšo sobo … Odpre ga lahko samo Helgin potomec. Prekleta čaša je lahko tam. To je vse, kar sem uspela najti. 24 ur mi ne omenjaj nobenih horcruxov!' je še ukazala. 'Spat grem!'

'Hvala!' je še uspel za njo zaklicati Harry, a je samo napravila dvoumno kretnjo z roko in izginila iz kuhinje.

Harry se je zazrl v zapiske in se zamislil. Kako je Mark Neelstin spravil čašo k Pihpuffovcem? To bi pomenilo, da bi moral najprej najti Helginega potomca ter ga prepričati, naj čašo spravi v posebno sobo?

To teorijo so od poldneva dalje razvijali v dnevni sobi.

'Po mojem je uporabil Imperatorjevo kletev,' je rekel Ron.

Ginny je odločno odkimala: 'Ne … Zagotovo ne!'

Harryju se je zdelo, da Ginny s kotičkom očesa ves čas pogleduje proti njegovemu žepu, kamor je prejšnji dan spravil medaljon. 

Tudi Harry je imel občutek, da se Marku Neelstinu ni bilo treba kaj posebej truditi z različnimi kletvami, ko je hotel kaj od ljudi. 'Se strinjam z Ginny,' je slednjič rekel, 'kolikor sem ga uspel videti, se mi zdi, da je brez težav dobil, kar je hotel … '

'Zakaj?' je vprašal Ron. 'Kaj je tako grozen?!'

'Erm … Niti ne … '

'Prepričljiv?'

'Pravzaprav … um … je … ' Harry nikakor ni mogel najti prave besede.

'Prekleto seksi!' je zasanjano rekla Ginny in Harry je brez pomisleka prikimal.

V sobi je bilo nekaj trenutkov vse tiho, potem pa se je Malfoy odkašljal (Harry je bil prepričan da je s tem hotel preprečiti napad smeha) in rekel: 'Če je to tvoja šibka točka, Potter, potem si rajši ne predstavljam vajinega zaključnega boja.'

Harry je začutil, da ga je v trenutku oblila rdečica, in kot da to ni bilo dovolj, je povsem nepričakovano v krohot bruhnil še Ron. Ron Weasley se je krohotal šali Draca Malfoya! Šali na Harryjev račun. Bilo je, kot da se je svet za trenutek postavil na glavo.

'Oprosti stari … ' je Ron med režanjem lovil sapo, 'ampak to je bilo pa res smešno.'

'Zdaj pa je dovolj!' je vzkliknil Wulf, ki je medtem prebiral Hermionine zapiske. 'Harry, kako je bilo ime zadnji lastnici čaše?'

'Erm … '

'Za božjo voljo, Potter!' je planil Malfoy. 'A si v mislitu sploh kdaj zijal kam drugam kot v Mrlakensteina?!' 

Sobo je ponovno zajela tišina, a tokrat se nihče ni začel smejati.

'Rekel si Mrlakenstein … ' je presenečeno dahnil Harry. 

Malfoy je bil videti prav tako zmeden kot vsi ostali. 'Ja, pa kaj!' je slednjič kljubovalno odvrnil, čeprav se mu je glas malce tresel, 'kaj si odkupil licenco za to ime?

'Je že v redu Draco,' je pomirjujoče rekel Wulf, 'več nas upa izgovoriti njegovo ime, bolje je … ' Potem se je obrnil k Harryju. 'Si se že spomnil?'

'Hepzibah Smith,' je rekel Harry.

'Da ni to kakšna Zachariasova sorodnica?' je vprašal Neville.

Če je to res, potem je morda Zacharias Smith Helgin potomec in tisti, ki bi lahko odprl skrivnostno sobo v Pihpuffu. Z Zachariasom ni bil nihče v preveč dobrih odnosih, zato so za sodelovanje nujno potrebovali še nekaj predstavnikov tega doma.

Tako so pozno popoldne iz Trochnmrkowega trga poletele tri sove s sporočili in se proti večeru tudi vrnile. Sestanek z Zachariasom Smithom, Erniejem Macmillanom in Justinom Finch-Fletchleyem je bil dogovorjen za naslednji dan pred vhodom v pihpuffovske prostore.

'Neville, ti boš šel z menoj!' je odločil Harry. 'Z Malfoyem jih namreč ne morem strašiti, Smith pa bo znorel, če pripeljem kateregakoli Weasleya.'

Harry je bil ves čas prepričan, da bo šlo srečanje s Pihpuffovci kot po maslu. Zacharias bi znal biti težaven, a Justin in Ernie ga bosta gotovo držala na kratko. Pihpuffovci so bili prijazni, vselej pripravljeni na sodelovanje in na sestanke Dumbledorjeve armade so vedno prinesli kaj za pod zob. Harry je vzel tole pot na Bradavičarko kot prijeten izlet in ne kot težavno iskanje horcruxa.

Harry še nikoli v življenju ni bil v Pihpuffovski dnevni sobi in ko je prestopil njen prag, je bil kar malce šokiran. Vse skupaj je spominjalo na notranjost azteških templjev, kot jih je videl na slikah pri Zgodovini magije.

'Je kaj narobe?' je vprašal Justin s prepirljivim tonom v glasu, kar je Harryja malce zmedlo.

'Ne, samo malo drugače sem si predstavljal … '

'Ja, tako kot vsi … Vsi mislijo, da je Pihpuff poln cvetličnih lončkov in copatov s cofki,' je jezno zaključil Justin.

'Sedita!' je bolj ukazal kakor rekel Zacharias in Harry ter Neville sta obsedela pred tremi Pihpuffovci, ki so s prekrižanimi rokami obstali pred njima in ju srepo opazovali. Harry je za trenutek pomislil, da sta se z Nevillom morda znašla v kakšnem paralelnem vesolju, kjer je Pihpuff Spolzgad.

Harry je zajel sapo in na kratko razložil, za kaj gre. Da je čaša horcrux je sicer izpustil, je pa povedal, da je zelo pomembna v boju proti Mrlakensteinu.

'Vemo za to sobo, Harry,' je rekel Ernie. 'In Zacharias je res edini, ki jo je lahko odprl. Kolikor se spomnim, je bila polna navlake.'

Justin je pokimal. 'Če jo Zacharias želi odpreti, jo bo … če ne, pa pač ne!'

'Ampak … saj ste _vedno_ sodelovali z nami. Saj ste vedno … '

'Počeli to, kar so rekli Gryfondomci?' je posmehljivo vprašal Zacharias. 'Morda želimo enkrat za spremembo igrati po svojih pravilih!'

'Žal mi je, Harry,' je zaključil Ernie, 'a odločitev je samo Zachariasova.'

Smith se je nagnil naprej. 'Kaj dobim, če pristanem na to?'

'Ne vem!' je nejevoljno vzkliknil Harry. 'Svet brez Mrlakensteina morda?!' 

'Idealizem ni praktična stvar, Harry! Boš poslušal moje pogoje?'

Harry je brez besed pokimal.

 

¨¨¨¨

Dobro uro pozneje sta se Harry in Neville vrnila na Trochnmrkow trg 12.

'Nikoli ne bodo pristali na to,' je rekel Neville. Harry se je nesrečno zazrl v pergament pred seboj. Stvari ne bi mogel bolj zakomplicirati. Kar je Zacharias zahteval, so bili Ginny, Fred in George. Skoraj dobesedno … Za mesec dni naj bi postali neke vrste nadomestek hišnih vilincev. Harry bo moral zbrati njihove podpise, če hoče dobiti tisto bedasto čašo … Pergament je bil uročen, tako da svoje obljube ne bodo mogli prelomiti brez kakšnih zelo neprijetnih posledic.

Po začetnem polurnem prepiru sta se Ginny in Ron odpravila k Fredu in Georgu. Po dolgih štirih urah čakanja je Ron Harryju svečano izročil pergament s tremi podpisi. Harry je Hedwig s pergamentom nemudoma poslal Zachariasu in natančno 14 ur in 46 minut po prvem obisku pihpuffovske dnevne sobe je Harry v rokah držal stvar, ki naj bi bila eden izmed horcruxov.

 

¨¨¨¨¨

 

V naslednjih dneh se je število ljudi na Trochnmrkowem trgu precej okrnilo. Ron, Ginny, Hermiona in Neville so se za nekaj časa vrnili domov. Harry je obljubil, da jih bo obvestil, takoj ko se bo začelo dogajati kaj pomembnega.

Čaša in medaljon sta bila odporna na vse uroke, kletve in vse bunkeljske uničevalne postopke. Seveda so morali biti pri poskusih zelo previdni, kajti večina urokov se je od horcruxov odbijala nazaj, kar jim je povzročilo precej neprijetnosti – od zažganih oblačil in opeklin do prask in udarcev. Po dobrem tednu poskusov je nekega jutra Malfoy zgroženo oznanil, da njegovi lasje od dima dobivajo sivkasto-pepelnat ton. Poskusom uničevanja se je od takrat naprej izogibal v radiju vsaj desetih metrov.

Wulf je bil mnenja, da je treba imeti horcruxe na očeh dan in noč. Tokrat sta bila za celonočno dežurstvo na vrsti Harry in Malfoy.

Ko se je zvečer končno malce shladilo, je Harry na stežaj odprl okno in se s Preroškimi novicami v rokah ulegel na kavč. Malfoy je v naslanjaču bral neko prastaro knjigo, ki jo je našel na zaprašenih policah v bivši spalnici gospe Black. Naslov je bil ' _Tanarbolše kletve za razžaljene dame_ '. 

'Mala Weasleyevka je horcrux,' je čez čas izjavil Malfoy in mirno obrnil stran v knjigi.

Harry je zavzdihnil . 'Zagotavljam ti, da Ginny _ni_ horcrux.' 

'Jaz pa mislim, da je,' je trmasto vztrajal Malfoy, ne da bi dvignil pogled iznad knjige. 'Po mojem bi se je morali znebiti … Za vsak slučaj.' 

'Malfoy, če bi Ginny res bila horcrux ... če bi bil katerikoli _človek_ horcrux,' je poudaril Harry, 'bi se pač morali sprijazniti s tem, da enega horcruxa ne bomo uničili!'

'Mhm … že vidim, da ga je Mrlakenstein krepko polomil. Za horcruxe bi moral narediti mlade mucke in zajčke ... Sveti Potter jim ne bi nikoli storil nič žalega!'

'Prevroče je, da bi se ukvarjal še s tvojimi debilnimi pripombami. Utihni in beri dalje.'

'Ja, pa je res vroče,' se je strinjal Malfoy in že v naslednjem trenutku je mimo Harryja na sosednji fotelj zletela zelena majica. Julijski déjà vu ... Temu je sledil zelo prepoznaven zvok, ki ni mogel biti nič drugega kot odpiranje zadrge.

'Kaj hudiča pa počneš?' je zgroženo vprašal Harry.

Malfoy ga je pogledal s tisto vrsto pogleda, ki so ga ponavadi spremljali komentarji na višino Harryjevega IQ-ja, potem pa je zavil z očmi in rekel: 'Če še nisi opazil, Potter, je tukaj soparno kot v džungli. Poleg tega moram vso noč preždeti na fotelju in te hlače so skrajno neudobne. Ali pa morda obstaja kje pravilo, da moramo biti pred našim Odrešenikom Harryjem Potterjem vedno zapeti do vratu?' 

'OK, Malfoy, kaj me briga, samo nehaj najedati!' ga je nejevoljno prekinil Harry. Le kako mu uspe, da pred Malfoyem zmeraj izpade kot puritanska devica?

Harry je bil ravno sredi branja zelo zanimivega članka o qudditchu, ko je Malfoy zagodrnjal: 'Sovražim ta fotelj,' in se s knjigo vred preselil na okensko polico, naravnost pred kavč.

Harryjev pogled je za trenutek zdrsnil izza časopisa proti oknu in nato spet nazaj k članku. Kje je že ostal? Aha … _ker se s svetlobno hitrostjo bliža novo svetovno prvenstvo v qudditchu, so v Bolgariji že začeli s postavljanjem dvernikov. Predstavnik bolgarskega ministrstva za šport ..._

Zunaj je začelo pihati in Malfoyu je vsake toliko zaneslo pramen las v oči. Morda bi moral imeti malce krajše lase, je pomislil Harry ... Ali pa tudi ne, ker potem bi spet začel uporabljati tisti vosek za lase kot v drugem letniku … 

... _bliža novo svetovno prvenstvo v qudditchu ... so v Bolgariji že začeli s postavljanjem dvernikov_ ... Kaj ni tega že prebral?

Malfoy je odložil knjigo in se lenobno pretegnil. Videti je bilo, kot da se dolgočasi, a tokrat ni imel tistega zlovoljnega izraza na obrazu kot ponavadi v takih primerih, temveč je bil videti malce izgubljen in morda čisto majčkeno … žalosten.

Ta vtis pa se je v hipu razblinil, ko se je obrnil proti vratom in z gospodovalnim glasom zarjul: 'SPACK!!!'

Vilinec je bil v trenutku v sobi. Harry ga je jezno pogledal. Navsezadnje naj bi bil _njegov_ in ne Malfoyev.

'Gospodič Draco je klical?'

'Prinesi mi sladoled!' je ukazal Malfoy.

'Mora Spack tudi Harry Potterju prinesti sladoled?' je vprašal vilinec in se pri tem zoprno spakoval.

Harry je odkimal.

'Potem mi prinesi lučko,' je rekel Malfoy.

'Ne!' je nenadoma vzklinil Harry, ki se je v trenutku spomnil na prazne steklenice v stanovanju Betsy Baxter. 'Jaz bom tudi. Prinesi sladoled v banjici, Spack, si razumel!? V _banjici_!'

Ko se je par minut pozneje Spack ponovno pojavil z veliko banjico sladoleda, si je Harry globoko oddahnil. Nekako se mu je zdelo, da ne bi nikoli izvedel, kaj pravi bolgarski minister za šport, če bi Malfoy na okenski polici lizal lučko … 

 

¨¨¨¨¨

Navsezgodaj zjutraj se je s čokoladnimi piškoti v eni in z džezvo kave v drugi roki pojavil Wulf. Kadar se je Remus Wulf kje pojavil s čokolado, je to lahko pomenilo samo dvoje – ali je bilo težav konec, ali pa so se te šele dobro začele … 

'Govoril sem z Rawsom,' je začel Wulf. 'Mrlakenstein enkrat na mesec spusti svojo kačo, da gre na lov. Danes jo bo spet … '

'Pa vemo, kam?' je vprašal Harry s polnimi usti piškotov.

'V Megleni gozd,' je pokimal Wulf. 'S teboj se lahko izdejanim do roba gozda, vendar je bolje, da greš naprej sam. Kače so grozno sumničava bitja. Mislim, da se ti kot luskust nimaš česa bati.'

'Ne, Potter, štirimetrske strupenjače se ti _res_ ni treba bati,' je posmehljivo pripomnil Malfoy. 'Še posebno ne, ko je na lovu … '

'Ko je na lovu, bo strup raje čuvala za svoje kosilo,' je rekel Wulf.

'In kje piše, da Potter ne more pristati na njenem jedilniku?' je nasršeno vprašal Malfoy.

'Kolikor mi je znano, ji ljudje ne teknejo preveč,' je odgovoril Remus in pristavil: 'Če pa te že tako skrbi za Harryja, ga lahko mirne duše počakaš z mano na robu gozda.'

'Niti slučajno me ne skrbi za Potterja!' je glasno rekel Malfoy in se odpravil proti vratom. 'A grem vseeno raje z vama, kot pa da tukaj umrem od dolgčasa.'

 

¨¨¨¨¨

'Kako jo bom našel?' je vprašal Harry. Gozd je bil videti še večji od Prepovedanega gozda. V gosti megli bi težko našel celo kakšnega zmaja, da o kači sploh ne govorimo.

'Poskusi čim glasneje govoriti v luskustu,' mu je svetoval Wulf. 'Pa vso srečo!'

'Hvala,' je nekoliko nejevoljno zagodrnjal Harry. Kako naj glasno govori v luskustu?! Saj je eno samo sikanje ... Za pošteno dretje nujno rabiš kak samoglasnik. 

'Potter!' se je nekoliko zaskrbljeno oglasil Malfoy, 'upam, da ti je jasno, da so kače inteligentna bitja? Vsaj enkrat v življenju poskušaj povedati kaj pametnega! Če ji boš preveč utrujal, te bo slej ko prej pičila!'

Harry je globoko zavzdihnil in stopil v gozd.

Kaj hudiča naj sploh govori v luskustu? Ker mu ni v glavo padlo nič pametnejšega, je začel deklamirati besedilo quddiške navijaške pesmi. Pri tem se je počutil kot največji kreten pod soncem ...

Pod veliko bukvijo je nekaj počilo in mimo Harryja je stekel splašen zajec. Potem je počilo še enkrat in Harryju je v trenutku zledenela kri v žilah. Pred njim se je kvišku dvignila ogromna kača. Bila je tako velika, da sta si skorajda zrla iz oči v oči.

'Luskust?' je vprašala in se s sprednjim delom počasi in elegantno zibala sem ter tja.

Harry je pokimal in se spomnil, da bi bilo morda bolje, ko bi kaj _povedal_. 'Ja … luskust … '

'Torej razumeš vse, kar govorim?' je vprašala kača.

'Ja … vse,' je izdavil Harry. Naginijin glas je bil umirjen in tih in Harry se je spomnil na zgodbe, ki jih je slišal – o veliki modrosti, prefinjenosti in inteligenci kač … .

'Dobro,' je zavzdihnila Nagini, 'bi mi potem izvolil povedati, KOJI TI JE KURAC, DA MI TU PREPEVAŠ O PREKLETEM QUDDITCHU IN MI SPLAŠIŠ VSAKEGA KLINČEVEGA ZAJCA, KI PRIDE MIMO!!!'

Harry je nejeverno strmel vanjo. Legenda o kačji prefinjenosti se je v trenutku sesula kot hišica iz kart.

Kača je še nekaj zagodrnjala, potem pa se spustila nazaj na tla in začela pregledovati okolico. Medtem se je glasno pritoževala nad neenakomerno distribucijo živalskih vrst na planetu in evolucijo nasploh. 'Zemlja je obsojena na propad že od konca krede naprej, ko je tisti prifuknjeni meteorit plazilce oropal dominantnega položaja med kopenskimi vretenčarji ... ' je jezno sikala predse.

Tako si Harry res ni predstavljal srečanja z Mrlakensteinovo kačo. Nenadoma se je spomnil, da nima pojma, kaj naj ji sploh reče. Ne more ji povedati, kdo je, ne more je kar vprašati, če je horcrux … 

'Oprosti … Poznaš mogoče še kakšnega luskusta?' je vprašal Harry v trenutku nenadnega navdiha. 

'Enega … ' je hladno odvrnila Nagini. 'Če ne štejem tistega imbecila, ki si je drznil ubiti baziliska … Kako mu je že ime?'

Harry je pogoltnil slino. 'Misliš Harryja Potterja?'

'Ne, ni mu tako ime,' ga je zavrnila kača, 'čakaj malo, kako je že … '

'Še nikoli nisi slišala za Harryja Potterja?' je presenečeno vprašal Harry. 

'Bi morala?' je nataknjeno vprašala Nagini.

'Glede na to, da je smrtni sovražnik tvojega gospodarja … ' Harry je v trenutku utihnil. Morda je pravkar zinil več, kot bi smel. Kača ga je srepo pogledala in Harry je instinktivno stopil korak nazaj.

'Ne govori neumnosti!' je nestrpno zasikala Nagini in Harry se je v trenutku spomnil na Malfoyevo opozorilo. 'Moj Markec,' je razneženo nadaljevala, 'je pravi cukrček. On _zagotovo_ nima nobenih sovražnikov. Včasih se mora sicer koga znebiti, a to samo zato, ker so tako grozno zlobni in krivični do njega!'

Sledilo je polurno nakladanje o tem, kako krasno bitje je Mrlakenstein, kako je pameten in pozoren, kako rad razvaja svojo ljubljeno Nagini, kaj vse ji je že kupil in tako naprej v neskončnost. Harry je sedel na štoru, si z roko podpiral brado in se trudil, da ne bi zaspal. Nagini očitno ni imela niti najmanjšega pojma o tem, kaj Mrlakenstein res počne in kaj se v čarovniškem svetu sploh dogaja. 

'Res pa je, da ima zadnje mesece vedno manj časa zame … ' je Nagini nekoliko grenko zaključila svoj slavospev Mrlakensteinu. 

Harry je vstal s štora. 

'Grem!' je rekel. 'Oprosti za tisto z zajcem … '

'Je že v redu. Toplokrvneži ste pač prvovrstne nerode!'

Malo pred izhodom iz gozda je Harry naletel na Malfoya.

'Kaj hudiča se pa greš, Potter?' je planil. 'Kje si se klatil toliko časa? Misliš, da te bomo čakali cel dan?'

'Kolikor vem, si rekel, da nimaš ves ljubi dan nič pametnega za početi.'

'Oh, Harry!' se je nenadoma izza skupine hrastov oglasil še Wulf. 'Kako je šlo? Draco me je prepričal, da te morava iti iskat, čeprav … '

'Je ali ni horcrux?' je Remusa v trenutku prekinil Malfoy.

Harry je odkimal. Po vsem, kar je slišal o horcruxih, se mu je zdelo popolnoma neverjetno, da bi bila v družbi nadvse impresivnih in karizmatičnih predmetov tudi mrzlovoljna, jezikava in malce trčena kača, ki nima pojma, kaj se v resnici dogaja na tem svetu.

 

¨¨¨¨¨

Ko so se vrnili na Trochnmrkow trg, jih je v dnevni sobi, ob kozarcu gina in rezinah ananasa čakal Horace Slughorn.

'Harry, fant moj, kako gre!' ga je navdušeno pozdravil.

Harry je skomignil z rameni. 'Ne preveč dobro, se mi zdi.'

'Profesor Slughorn,' je rekel Wulf. 'Mislim, da potrebujemo vašo pomoč.'

Slughorn se je zresnil in pokimal. 'Vem.' Nato se je ponovno zadovoljno zasmejal in se obrnil k Harryju. 'Zato sem Harryju prinesel darilo! Dve darili, pravzaprav … ' 

'Palica Rowene Drznvraan,' je svečano izjavil in položil blazino z palico na mizo.

'Kako vam je uspelo razbiti varovalni urok?' je presenečeno vprašal Wulf.

'Pri teh letih pa že lahko imam kakšnega aduta v rokavu, ali ne?' se je zadovoljno nasmehnil Slughorn in srknil požirek gina. 'Ampak ne veselite se prehitro … Uspelo mi je razbiti samo urok, ki je varoval blazino. Palica je, se bojim, še vedno uročena.'

Harry je stegnil roko proti palici in vprašujoče pogledal starega profesorja. 'Kaj bi se zgodilo, če bi jo poskušal prijeti?'

'Na!' je rekel Slughorn in mu podal železno grebljico iz kamina. 'Raje ne tvegaj roke.'

Ko se je grebljica približala palici, je zaprasketalo in proti Harryju je švignilo nekaj belih isker. Videti je bilo, kot da jo obdaja neviden zid. 

'Oprostite mojemu pomanjkanju optimizma,' je zlovoljno začel Malfoy, 'ampak, ali se samo meni zdi, da teh prekletih horcruxov ne bomo nikoli uspeli uničiti?'

'Oh, saj res!' je vzkliknil Slughorn. 'Skoraj bi pozabil najvažnejše. Hvala, da si me spomnil Draco!' Potem je iz torbe potegnil na pol razpadlo knjigo in jo podal Harryju. 

'To je tisto, kar mislijo, da imajo na ministrstvu!' je rekel Slughorn. 'Vendar je tisto samo zelo dober ponaredek, ki ne vsebuje najpomembnejše informacije.'

Harry si je ogledal platnice, na katerih je pisalo 'Horcruxi – izdelava, vdrževanje in varnost' in se ponovno obrnil k Slughornu. 'Ste jo prebrali?'

Profesor je pokimal. 'Kar nas trenutno zanima, je zadnje poglavje – _Prestavljanje duše_ … '

Harry je ostrmel. 'Mar se da dušo seliti iz predmeta v predmet?'

'To je zelo zapleten postopek, med katerim popustijo vsi uroki, ki ščitijo horcrux. Vendar tega postopka ne moreš izvesti, če ne poznaš varovalne besede. Varovalna beseda je neke vrste protiurok, zadnja in najpomembnejša zaščita horcruxa.'

'Nekakšno geslo torej? Ampak … To je lahko katerakoli beseda ali celo številka na svetu!' je vzkliknil Harry. 

Slughorn je prikimal. 'Vem, fant moj. A to še ni najhujše,' je zavzdihnil. 'Preberi zadnjo stran v knjigi.'

Harry je nervozno odprl knjigo in začel brati. _'Svetujemo vam, da vsaj en horcrux zavarujete z varovalno besedo. Le tako bo povsem varen pred vsiljivci! Zapomnite si: brez izgovorjene varovalne besede je horcrux nemogoče uničiti!'_

Krasno! Mrlakenstein seveda ni dodatno zavaroval samo enega horcruxa, ampak najbrž kar vse, razen dnevnika in prstana … 

'Fant moj, glavo pokonci!' je vzpodbudno zaploskal Slughorn. 'Boš že potuhtal pravo. Bojim se, da ti bolje ne morem pomagati. Vso srečo!' 

Preden je kdorkoli v sobi uspel kaj reči, je profesor Slughorn že izginil. 

'Kaj bomo zdaj?' je vprašal Malfoy.

Harry je samo nesrečno zmajal z glavo.

Wulf je medtem že izginil. Bržkone je šel ostale člane Feniksovega reda obvestiti o katastrofalnem položaju.

'Ne bomo jih mogli uničiti,' je malodušno zavzdihnil Harry in se sesedel v fotelj. 'Se bom pač spopadel z Mrlakensteinom, ne da bi prej uničili horcruxe.'

'Bi nam enkrat za spremembo prizanesel s svojimi samomorilskimi tendencami?!' je jezno vprašal Malfoy. 

'Kaj pa lahko po tvojem sploh še storimo?!' je razkačeno odvrnil Harry. 'Mar naj vzamem slovar v roko in začnem od aardvarka dalje mahati s palico proti horcruxom?!'

'Tudi, če bo potrebno!' 

'Konec je, Malfoy! Kaj si slep?' je zavpil Harry. 'Nikoli ne bomo našli varovalne besede! _Nemogoče_ je, mar ti to ni jasno?! Pa tudi če gremo od A do Ž v kitajščini ali pa … '

'V luskustu!' je vzkliknil Malfoy navdušeno. 'Potter, varovalne besede so v luskustu!'

Harry se je za trenutek zamislil. Res je bilo najbolj logično, da bi Mrlakenstein za tako pomembno besedo izbral luskust.

'Vseeno … Kako naj vemo, _katere_ besede?' je potrto vprašal.

Malfoy je zavil z očmi. 'Ne bodi tako prekleto evforičen, no!'

Morda je bilo res vredno poskusiti. Harry je vzel palico in jo nameril v zlati obesek. ' _Medaljon!_ '

Nič.

Malfoy je prijel medaljon in ga poskusil odpreti. Ni šlo.

Harry se je zazrl v kačo na obesku. 'Umakni se!' je ukazal Malfoyu in ponovno usmeril palico v medaljon. 

' _Spolzgad!_ '

Medaljon se je zeleno zabliskal. Harry je spustil palico na tla, pograbil obesek in ga odprl.

'Odprl se je!!!' je zavpil Harry navdušeno.

'Uniči ga vendar, prekleto!' se je zadrl Malfoy živčno.

'KAKO PA?!'

Malfoy je potegnil palico. 'Spravi se mi stran!'

'DESTRUCTIO!'

Medaljon je zeleno zažarel, čemur sta sledila blisk in močan pok, ki je oba vrgel po tleh.

Dim, ki je zajel sobo, se je v nekaj sekundah razkadil. Poleg Harryja in Malfoya so po tleh ležali drobni koščki medaljona.

'Uspelo je … ' je presenečeno dahnil Harry, potem pa so se mu ustnice razlezle v nasmešek. 'Malfoy, se zavedaš, da je _resnično_ uspelo?!'

'Sem ti rekel?' se je zaslišalo iz skrajno neposredne bližine in Harry se je šele takrat zavedel, da sta med padcem pristala bolj ali manj drug na drugem … Pravzaprav je Malfoy pristal na Harryju.

'Je … je vse v redu?' je vprašal in Malfoy je brez besed pokimal. 

Tako od blizu Harry Malfoya ni videl že zelo dolgo, če sploh kdaj. Morda kdaj na hodniku, ko sta sikala drug drugemu v obraz. Ali pa takrat v petem letniku, ko sta se stepla po tekmi. In morda še na vlaku lansko leto, ko mu je Malfoy razbil nos. A vseeno, nikoli tako … tako _zelo_ blizu.

'Sem ti že kdaj povedal, da mi je žal za tole?' je tiho vprašal Harry in se s kazalcem dotaknil brazgotine, ki je na Malfoyevem obrazu ostala od Sectumsempre.

'Ne,' je odkimal Malfoy. 'Prej ti tako ali tako ne bi verjel.'

'Pa zdaj?'

'Zdaj je perspektiva povsem drugačna ... '

Harry se je nasmehnil.

Nenadoma je v pritličju dvakrat počilo in Harry je takoj prepoznal Ronov in Hermionin glas.

'Erm … Malfoy?' je začel Harry, 'mislim, da bi morala počasi … '

'Vstati?'

'Če naju vidi Ron, bo mislil da nad mano izvajaš kakšen zločest obred … ' je rekel Harry in dvignil glavo, očitno nekaj stotink pred Malfoyem, kajti njuna obraza sta se nenadoma dotaknila.

Harryjev pogled je v delčku sekunde zdrsnil od Malfoyevih oči k njegovim ustnicam, potem pa je Malfoy sunkovito vstal, kajti v sobo sta pravkar vstopila Hermiona in Ron.

'Harry, zdaj pa res ni čas za poležavanje!' je vzkliknila Hermiona in se z odločnimi koraki odpravila proti oknu. 'Kaj tako smrdi po zažganem?'

'Uf!' je vzkliknil Ron in si obrisal potno čelo. 'Zunaj je peklensko!' Potem se je obrnil k Harryju in Malfoyu in vprašal: 'A vama ni nič vroče?'

Malfoyu so iz rok padli kosi medaljona, ki jih je malo prej pobral s tal.

'Ne!' je vzkliknil Harry. 'Sploh ne! Mene celo malo zebe! Se vam res zdi, da je vroče?'

'Zakaj pa sta oba tako rdeča v obraz?' je vprašal Ron, zgrabil pest čokoladnih piškotov z mize in si jih stlačil v usta.

Zakaj?! Zdaj bi mu zelo prav prišel odgovor: _Ker je tako prekleto vroče_ , a ta izgovor je Harry s svojim blebetanjem že zapravil. 'Erm … '

'Uničila sva horcrux!' se je nenadoma spomnil Malfoy.

Hvalabogu! Končno so bili horcruxi koristni vsaj za nekaj … 

Hermiona in Ron sta začela razburjeno vreščati ... Ko se je njuno navdušenje malce poleglo, je Hermiona rekla: 'Jutri je že prvi september! Morda se bo pa zdaj kmalu vse uredilo in ne bomo zamudili veliko pouka!'

Nekaj časa so vsi strmeli vanjo, potem pa je Ron zmajal z glavo: 'Ne morem verjeti, da si to res rekla!'

'Saj menda vsi že komaj čakamo, da se to poletje konča, ali ne?' se je razburila Hermiona. 'Čisto nič dobrega nam ni prineslo.'

Ron je pokimal, Harry pa je s kotičkom očesa ošvrknil Malfoya. Nekako se ni mogel povsem strinjati s Hermiono.

 

-Konec 2. dela-


	3. September

'No, tega pa sploh ne razumem!' je jezno vzkliknila Hermiona in z marmornatim obtežilnikom za pisma še vedno besno tolkla po palici Rowene Drznvraan.

Nevidni zid, ki je varoval palico, je po v luskustu izgovorjeni besedi Drznvraan sicer popustil, a palico sámo je bilo nemogoče uničiti.

Videti je bilo, kakor da so ponovno na začetku.

Medtem so se na Trochnmrkowem trgu izdejanili še Neville, Luna in Ginny. 

Ginny je kar nekaj časa klavrno tavala po dnevni sobi in zbirala ostanke medaljona in čaše. Vrečko z njimi je ljubeče stiskala k sebi. To početje je bilo, milo rečeno, precej čudno, a zaradi tega nihče ni zganjal panike. 

Ron je napeto opazoval drznvraansko palico. 'Kaj pa, če …' je začel, a že v naslednjem trenutku zamahnil z roko, 'ah, ne ne … Pozabite!'

'Kaj?' je vprašala Hermiona.

'Eh, nič nič … Samo nekaj sem se spomnil. Pa saj ni važno!'

'Povej vendar!' je vzkliknil Harry.

'Torej …' je začel Ron nekoliko v zadregi. 'Kolikor vemo, je ta varovalna beseda zadnje, kar varuje horcrux, a ne?'

'Ja …' je zamomljala Hermiona. 'Razen pri tej palici …'

'Kaj pa, če palico varuje še kakšen starejši urok?' je vprašal Ron in rahlo zardel. 'Ki ni od Saj-veste-koga, ampak recimo od … Rowene Drznvraan?'

Hermiona in Harry sta se spogledala, potem pa enoglasno zavpila: 'LOONA!!!'

'Prosim?' 

'A imate Drznvraanovci kakšen poseben urok … Urok, ki ga poznate samo vi in nihče drug?' je vprašal Harry.

'Kako si izvedel za to?' je osuplo vprašala Loona. 'To naj bi bila strogo varovana skrivnost Drznvraana.'

'Mislim, da lahko z njim uničiš palico,' je rekel Harry. 

Loona je nekaj časa strmela v palico, potem pa pokimala. 'V redu. Ampak grem v drugo sobo.'

'Zakaj pa?' je presenečeno vprašal Ron.

'Kot sem rekla …' je mirno spregovorila Loona, 'strogo varovana skrivnost.'

Vrata so se tiho zaprla za njo. Čez nekaj časa se je zaslišal oglušujoč pok in par sekund kasneje je iz sosednje sobe stopila skuštrana in sajasta Loona Liupka. V rokah je držala dva razcefrana kosa, ki sta ostala od palice. Veselo je pomahala z njima: 'A ju lahko obdržim?'

Harry je pokimal in Loona se je zasanjano zazrla v dve ožgani trski. 'To bodo krasni uhani …'

Ron je bil videti blazno zadovoljen s samim seboj in je naslednjo uro na dolgo in široko razlagal, kako je prišel na idejo o drznvraanskem uroku, vsakomur, ki ga je bil pripravljen poslušati.

Žal je bil to samo Harry.

'Morda pa niti ni tako slabo biti horcrux …' je rekel Ron, ko si je že tretjič natočil gin v kozarec z bučnim sokom. 'Čisto varen si pred vsem, še avada kedavra bi se odbila od tebe.'

Ron prav gotovo ni niti pomislil, kaj je pravkar rekel, a Harryja je ob njegovih besedah zvilo v želodcu. Četrti horcrux je še vedno manjkal, manjkalo je nekaj gryfondomskega … Nekaj ali nekdo?

'V Godrick Hollow moram!' je odločno rekel Harry in sunkovito vstal. 

 

¨¨¨¨¨

Takoj po Harryjevi najavi odhoda v Godric Hollow je v sobi zavladal popoln kaos. Vsak je imel svojo predstavo o tem, kaj bi moral Harry tam početi, kaj iskati in nenazadnje s kom bi moral iti. Na žalost so se te predstave med seboj razlikovale bolj kot inteligenčni kvocienti kentavrov in trolov.

Hermiona je bila ravno sredi ohrabrujočega monologa ('Vse bo v redu. Saj so samo ruševine ...'), s katerim je bržkone tolažila predvsem samo sebe, ko je k Harryju pristopil Malfoy in izjavil: 'Jaz sem pripravljen. Greva?'

Hermiona je v trenutku utihnila.

Nihče ni natančno vedel, kaj se v Godric Hollowu sploh dogaja in kakšne vrste čarovniki se trenutno potikajo tam okrog. Čisto možno je bilo, da se zdi Mrlakensteinu ta kraj prav tako pomemben kot Harryju. Vsekakor bi bila za Malfoya katastrofa, če bi ga kdo od Jedcev videl, kako s Harryjem Potterjem pohajkuje po Godric Hollowu. 

'Ne moreš z mano!' je odločno rekel Harry.

'Moram,' je vztrajal Draco. 'Dobro veš, da sem obljubil …'

'Rawsu, vem ja!' ga je nepotrpežljivo prekinil Harry. Občutek je imel, da bo skočil iz kože, če bo iz Malfoyevih ust še enkrat slišal besedo Robaus. Zbodlo ga je tudi dejstvo, da Draco hoče z njim samo zaradi obljube.

'Ne zanima me, kaj si obljubil! Prenevarno je!'

'Za koga?' je presenečeno vprašal Malfoy, kakor da se odpravljata na piknik in je največja nevarnost, ki jima preti, neposredna bližina mravljišča.

'Za tebe, ti teslo! Če te Jedci vidijo z mano, si oplel!' je vzkliknil Harry.

'Če naju Jedci vidijo, sva tako ali tako oba oplela!'

'Ampak tebi tega ni treba!' je srdito zavpil Harry. Vsi prisotni so že zdavnaj utihnili in so trenutno presenečeno strmeli vanj.

'Harry Potter!' se je iz ozadja nenadoma zaslišal besen Ginnyjin glas. 'Tvoj govor, tvoj slavni govor, ki si ga junija odrecitiral meni, tokrat prirejaš Malfoyu?! Kaj hudiča pa si predstavljaš?'

To je bilo zdaj resnično zadnje, kar je potreboval. A ni bilo videti, da bo Ginny kaj kmalu odnehala.

'Ne bodi smešna, Ginny!' se je oglasil Ron. 'Le kako lahko primerjaš sebe in Malfoya?' 

'Mogoče bi to moral vprašati Harryja?' je siknila Ginny. 'Kako lahko primerjaš mene in Malfoya, ha Harry?!'

'Erm … Ne morem?' je previdno vprašal Harry, kajti Ginny je bila zdaj že čisto blizu in njen izraz na obrazu je bil precej zastrašujoč.

'Mene si pustil iz istih razlogov, kot jih zdaj …'

'Samo trenutek!' se je vmešal Malfoy. 'Potter te je pustil?! In to že junija?'

'Harry je njuno razmerje prekinil, zato ker ga je bilo preveč strah, da bi se Ginny kaj zgodilo, če bi ostala z njim!' je na hitro pojasnila Loona in zadovoljno pokimala.

'Presenečaš me, Potter!' je zažvižgal Malfoy. 'Tako dobrega izgovora si še jaz ne bi izmislil!'

'Izgovora?! IZGOVORA?!' je zavreščala Ginny. 

Harry se je za trenutek zbal, da bo potegnila na dan palico in po kratkem postopku storila to, za kar si je že leta prizadeval Mrlakenstein. 

'Dokaži …' je siknila Ginny in stopila korak naprej, 'dokaži, da to …' pri tem je z roko pomignila proti Harryju in Malfoyu, 'ni isto kot to …' Zdaj je njena roka pokazala nanjo in na Harryja.

'Ne nori, Ginny, no!' je posegla vmes Hermiona. 'Se zavedaš, da govoriš o fantu in poleg vsega še o Malfoyu?!' Prisiljeno se je zasmejala, nato pa v trenutku utihnila. 'Čeprav … Čeprav je Harry lansko leto res govoril več o Malfoyu kot o tebi … Ampak samo zato, ker ga je zanimalo, kaj Malfoy počne … oziroma kaj načrtuje … mislim … Ah, hudiča Ginny, saj veš, kaj mislim!'

'Harry je bil z Malfoyem obseden samo zato, ker …'

'OBSEDEN?!' je zgroženo zavpila Ginny. 

'No, ne obseden …' se je hitro popravil Ron, 'samo pač … povsod mu je sledil … in … iskati smo ga morali po Ravbarjevi …'

'Utihni!' je Ronov patetični poskus razlage prekinila Ginny in se ponovno obrnila k Harryju. 'Rekla sem, da dokaži!' 

'Ginny …' je zavzdihnil Harry. 'Pametnejše stvari imam za …'

'Ali. Je. Isto?' je zlagoma ponovila Ginny.

Harry jo je nekaj časa napeto gledal. Nenadoma so skozi njegove možgane v majhnih razbitih kosih zdivjali dogodki preteklih dveh mesecev in se naposled, kot pri sestavljanki, združili v jasno sliko. Navidez nesmiselno vprašanje je dobilo smiseln odgovor.

'Niti približno,' je mirno odgovoril Harry. Potem se je obrnil k Malfoyu. 'Prisežeš, da se ti ne bo nič zgodilo?' 

Malfoy je pokimal.

'Potem pa greva!'

Ko sta se Harry in Malfoy izdejanila iz dnevne sobe Trochnmrkowega trga 12, sta za seboj pustila kopico zmedenih obrazov.

'A je Harry pravkar rekel, da …' je začel Ron. 'Saj ni rekel, da …'

'Utihni že enkrat, Ron,' je siknila Ginny, Hermiona pa je samo nejeverno zmajala z glavo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨

V Godric Hollowu je bil Harry prvih nekaj trenutkov močno omotičen, vendar ni vedel, ali zaradi posledic izdejanjanja, ali pa zato, ker ga je njegova podzavest ob najbolj nepravem trenutku vrgla na realna tla (in ga ob tem še brcnila v glavo). S kotičkom očesa se je ozrl k Malfoyu, ki se je obnašal, kot da se ni nič zgodilo. Morda ni slišal, kaj je Harry odgovoril Ginny. Ali pa ni bil pozoren. Kajti, če je slišal tisti odgovor in če si ga je razlagal, tako kot je bil mišljen, potem je bil Harry zdaj v lepi godlji. 

Draco Malfoy zagotovo ne bi čakal, da Harry napravi prvi korak, če bi do njega karkoli čutil. Zagotovo bi kaj poskusil že prej. Če že ne naravnost, pa vsaj po ovinkih … Ampak pač ... Draco je imel svoje Jamieje. In bogve kako visok delež spolzgadovskega quidditch teama. In zelo vprašljiv odnos z Rawsom ... 

Kako je sploh prišlo do tega? Mar se je res zaljubil v Draca Malfoya? To je bilo proti vsem zakonom logike, kar jih je Harry poznal. Tisti preblisk ali karkoli že, ki ga je doživel ob Ginnyjinem vprašanju, je moral biti posledica nečesa drugega! Morda je kdo na njem preizkušal kakšen nov ljubezenski napoj? 

Harry je bil ravno sredi razmišljanja o tem, kako po najkrajšem postopku priti do bezoarja, ko sta se z Dracom ustavila pred kupom ruševin.

'Najbrž iščeva tole?' je tiho vprašal Draco.

Harryju se je za trenutek ustavilo srce. Tu se je torej vse začelo. Te ruševine so bile nekoč njegov dom.

Tla je prerasla trava in po napol podrtih stenah se je vzpenjal bršljan. Na prvi pogled v ostankih hiše ni bilo ničesar, kar bi pomagalo razvozlati uganko o horcruxih. 

Harry se je naslonil na steno in zaprl oči. 

'Si našel kaj?' je vprašal Draco, ki je ravnokar prestopil prag porušene hiše.

'Jaz sem horcrux,' je izjavil Harry, ne da bi odprl oči.

Nekaj časa je bilo vse tiho, potem pa je Draco odločno rekel: 'Nisi. Ni logično! Kateri tepec bi naredil horcrux in potem nad njim poskušal izvesti avada kedavro?'

'Nisem rekel, da me je naredil načrtno … Nekje se je nekaj zalomilo.'

'In zakaj te hoče potemtakem ubiti?' je strogo vprašal Draco.

'Morda ima druge načrte. Včasih se mi zdi,' je rekel Harry zamišljeno, 'da če bi me res hotel ubiti, bi to lahko storil že zdavnaj.'

Naenkrat so se zunaj zaslišali koraki in ropot. Harry je s palico v roki skočil k vratom.

'Kdo je?' je zaklical in takoj zatem ga je zadel eden izmed Dracovih Potter-spet-govoriš-neumnosti pogledov. Najbrž bi se bilo res bolj pametno potuhniti, kajti če so bili zunaj Jedci, zagotovo ni mogel pričakovati odgovora: 'Dober dan, smo iz štaba Temnega gospodarja in nas zanima, če si lahko utrgate minutko, da vam predstavimo cilje našega programa.'

Kdorkoli je bil zunaj, je zdaj že vedel, da ni sam. Harry je dvignil palico v zrak in skočil ven.

Pred njim je stal Tobakarolus Smrat z veliko tablo v roki.

'Smrat, kaj hudiča počneš tukaj?!' je besno siknil Harry.

'Oh, Harry …' se je Tobakarolus nervozno nasmehnil, 'kakšno presenečenje! Nisem pričakoval, da …'

'Zakaj si tu, sem te vprašal!' je trdo ponovil Harry in pogledal na tablo, ki jo je Smrat držal v roki. Na njej je pisalo: Rojstna hiša Harryja Potterja.

'Erm … Še dobro, da sem te srečal! Imam krasno idejo za biznis. Malo bi lahko zaslužila, kaj praviš? Ljudje bi zagotovo plačali guld ali dva, da vidijo rojstno hišo slavnega Harryja Potterja, pa morda kakšen štant s spominki pred hišo …'

Naslednje, česar se je Harry zavedal, je bila peklenska bolečina v desnici in na tleh ležeč Tobakarulus Smrat.

'Primitivno, bunkeljsko,' je rekel Draco in stopil čez negibno Tobakarolusovo telo, 'a zelo impresivno!'

Harry se je sesedel na enega od kamnov. Roka ga je močno bolela in na členkih se je pojavila kri. 

'Zelo pametno, da si tik pred odločilno bitko uničiš desno roko, Potter!' je pripomnil Draco in zamrmral nekaj urokov. 'Boljše?' je vprašal in sedel zraven Harryja.

Kri se je ustavila, a bolelo je še vedno.

'Malo …'

Draco je ponovno prijel Harryjevo roko. 'Glacio!' Zdaj je Harry v desnici začutil blagodejni hlad in bolečina je začela popuščati. Vsaj tista v roki … 

Godrick Hollow ni ponujal nobene rešitve. Ničesar novega ni izvedel, razen da se mu po morebitni smrti obeta, da bo uporaba njegovega imena postala najuspešnejša marketinška poteza čarovniške Anglije. 

Dracova neposredna bližina je Harryja spomnila na dogodke zadnjih dveh dni. Morda bi mu moral razložiti tisti Ronov in Hermionin totalno neprimeren vložek o 'zasledovanju' in 'obsedenosti'? Skrbelo ga je, da bi si Draco utegnil stvari narobe razlagati. No, če je bil čisto pošten, ga je še bolj skrbelo, da si jih bo razlagal pravilno …

'Poslušaj, Malfoy,' je začel Harry previdno, 'glede tistega, kar sta rekla Ron in Hermiona. Nisem bil obseden!' je odločno zatrdil in pogledal Draca, ki je vprašujoče dvignil obrvi in nedolžno vprašal: 'Da ne?'

'Ne … Mogoče s tem, kar si počel … ampak ne s tabo!'

Prekleto, zakaj se mora še naprej zapletati?! Zakaj ni mogel ostati pri Nisem bil obseden?! Samo da ga Malfoy zdaj ne bo vprašal, v čem je razlika, kajti Harry odgovora na to vprašanje niti slučajno ni poznal.

A Draco je bil z mislimi očitno povsem drugje, kajti že v naslednjem trenutku je zamišljeno vprašal: 'Bi se sploh ubadal z njim, če ti ne bi ubil staršev?'

Harry se je zastrmel v ruševine hiše. Kaj bi se zgodilo, če Mrlakenstein ne bi poznal prerokbe? Kaj, če prerokbe sploh ne bi bilo? Še eno vprašanje, na katerega ni imel odgovora.  
Vsa ta leta je bil prepričan, da mora priti v Godric Hollow sam. Zdelo se mu je, da ne bi prenesel nobenih tolažilnih ali ohrabrujočih govorov in nobenih pomilovalnih pogledov.

 

Draco je molčal in ni gledal Harryja. Zamišljeno je strmel nekam v daljavo, medtem ko je Harryjeva dlan še vedno počivala v njegovi roki. Bolečina je že skoraj izginila.

¨¨¨¨¨

Harry je izgubil občutek za čas. Težko bi rekel, kako dolgo sta z Dracom sedela na tistem kamnu, bil pa je prepričan, da bi se že zdavnaj morala vrniti. Nenadoma je v neposredni bližini močno počilo in pred njima se je udejanil zelo nejevoljen Robaus Raws.

'Potter …' je z naveličanim glasom in prekrižanimi rokami začel Raws, 'prepozen kot vedno.'

'Kako to mislite, prepozen?!' je planil Harry.

'Začelo se je, Potter!' je siknil Raws, potem pa se je obrnil k Dracu. 'Mar nisi opazil, da se ti je znamenje začelo svetiti?! Izrecno sem ti naročil, da takoj ko se prične …'

'Jedci so se začeli zbirati, kar pomeni začetek odločilne bitke,' je Draco na hitro pojasnil Harryju.

'Je Mrlakenstein že na Bradavičarki?!' je zgroženo zavpil Harry.

Raws je prikimal. 'Pa tudi ti bi moral biti …' Njegove temne oči so pri tem jezno ošvrknile Draca, ki je v trenutku odvrnil pogled in se zazrl nekam v tla.

'Zakaj niste tudi vi z Mrlakensteinom?' je sumničavo vprašal Harry. 'Kaj ni opazil, da ste v ključnem trenutku izginili?!'

Raws je zviška pogledal Harryja in jezno priprl oči: 'Ne, Potter, ni opazil, in če bi izvolil prebrati knjigo o horcruxih ne bi postavljal tako debilnih vprašanj!'

'Kaj je nisi prebral?!' je zdaj začudeno vprašal še Draco in zmajal z glavo: 'Resnično, Potter …' 

'Kaj si druga Hermiona Granger?' je nejevoljno siknil Harry, čeprav je bil kar malce jezen sam nase. Odkar so uspešno uničili horcruxe mu res ni padlo v glavo, da bi bilo morda vseeno dobro prebrati knjigo. Navsezadnje ima več kot 700 strani!

'Če sem prav razumel knjigo,' se je zdaj Draco pomembno obrnil k Rawsu, 'so posledice uničenja horcruxov dezorientacija stvaritelja, zmedenost, izguba spomina in možnost postopne degradacije v šlapla. Seveda se to zgodi, šele ko so uničeni vsi horcruxi.'

Raws je zadovoljno prikimal: 'Me veseli, da je vsaj nekdo vzel tole nalogo resno!' 

Harryju se je zazdelo, kakor da je pri posebno mučni uri napojev, kjer na Rawsova zapletena vprašanja namesto njega lahkotno odgovarja Malfoy. Pravzaprav je bilo včasih tako pri vsaki uri napojev. 'Torej nam je uspelo?' je previdno vprašal, v upanju da je vsaj približno razumel Dracov monolog.

'Upam,' je rekel Raws, 'vsekakor moramo takoj na Bradavičarko … Če je Potter seveda končal s posedanjem po kamnih,' je posmehljivo pristavil.

'Roko si je poškodoval,' je zamrmral Draco. 'Zato sva malo posedela. Dokler ga ne neha boleti,' je nekoliko tišje pristavil in Harryju se je zazdelo, da gleda nekam mimo Rawsa.

'Aha,' je pomenljivo začel Raws in se odkašljal, 'no torej, če se Potter dovolj dobro počuti in je z njegovo ročico že kaj bolje, potem predlagam, da odidemo.'

 

¨¨¨¨

Bradavičarka je še vedno nedotaknjena stala na svojem mestu in iz nje ni bilo slišati nikakršnih bojnih krikov ali histeričnega vreščanja vilincev. Pravzaprav je bila zavita v smrtno tišino. Harry ni vedel, ali naj bo tega vesel, ali pa bi bila panika bolj primeren odziv. Šele ko so obstali pred vrati gradu, se je zavedel, da je samo še nekaj trenutkov oddaljen od tistega, na kar čaka že sedem let …

Nenadoma ga je Draco sunkovito zgrabil za roko. 'Potter, poslušaj me! Če se ti bo spet zazdelo, da si horcrux … Da si ne drzneš priti na idejo o kakšnem plemenitem žrtvovanju za dobro sveta! Si razumel?!'

Harryja so podobne misli obhajale že dalj časa. Če je res horcrux, potem mora umreti tudi on, Ko bo uničen zadnji horcrux, bo Mrlakenstein ob vso svojo moč in ga lahko mirno pokonča Raws ali kdo drug. 

'Moram storiti vse, kar lahko …' je rekel Harry. Kaj, če mu drugega resnično ne bo preostalo?

'Vse, razen tega!' Draco je še močneje stisnil Harryjevo poškodovano roko.

'Za nekatere stvari je vredno umreti,' je zastokal Harry. Resnično je verjel v svoje besede, hkrati pa se je z vsakim vlaknom svojega telesa zavedal, da si želi živeti in da se resnično noče žrtvovati – ne za celoten čarovniški svet, še manj pa za tistih šest milijard bunkeljnov, ki zanj niso in ne bodo nikoli slišali.

'Ja,' je pritrdil Draco, 'a to ni ena izmed njih.'

'Ampak …' je ponovno začel Harry, preden ga je Draco odločno zgrabil za ramena in zlagoma ponovil: 'Da. Si. Ne. Drzneš!'

V tistem trenutku je Raws odprl velika vrata Bradavičarke. 

¨¨¨¨¨

V pritličju ni bilo videti nikogar. Na Rawsov znak so se začeli previdno vzpenjati po stopnicah, ko je Harry od nekod zaslišal pridušeno sikanje. Po stopnicah se je počasi privlekla Nagini, ki je razdraženo sikala predse. Izgledala je obupno; videti je bilo, da je sredi procesa menjave kože. To je bilo Harryju ta trenutek prav malo mar, edino, kar ga je zanimalo, je bil Mrlakenstein. In če je tu Nagini, potem njen gospodar gotovo ne more biti daleč …

'Kje je?' je planil pred kačo. Nagini ga je srepo pogledala: 'Levim se, primat nerazgledani. Levim, razumeš?! Nisem razpoložena za neumnosti, še posebej pa ne za igro vprašanj in odgovorov.'

'Kje je Mrlakenstein!?' je besno siknil Harry in jo pogledal naravnost v oči. 

'Kdo?'

Očitno Nagini ni poznala niti imena svojega gospodarja. Harry je zavzdihnil. Mar mora res izgovoriti tisto ime?

'Saj veš … Markec,' je zašepetal in pri tem nekoliko zardel kljub dejstvu, da Raws in Draco ne razumeta luskusta.

'Mrtev je,' je hladno odvrnila Nagini. 'Zdaj pa me pusti mimo!'

'Prosim?' Harryja je ob Naginijinih besedah kar vrglo. Kako je lahko mrtev? Kaj hudiča se je zgodilo?!

'Čisto čuden je postal,' je nekam odsotno začela razlagati kača. 'Sploh me ni več prepoznal in na koncu je še luskust pozabil. To me je razjezilo. Zelo razjezilo. Moja mami je imela čisto prav: Sesalcem ne gre nikoli zaupati ...' Potem je zavzdihnila in nekoliko žalostno nadaljevala: 'Le s kom se bom zdaj pogovarjala? Ti si edini, ki zna luskust, a tvoj komunikacijski potencial žal ni na mojem nivoju … V okolici tega gradu pa živijo samo goži …' je obupano zmajala z glavo. Si se kdaj pogovarjal s kakšnim gožem?'

Harry, ki je bil še vedno v šoku zaradi vesti o Mrlakensteinovi domnevni smrti, je avtomatično odkimal.

'Ti tudi ne priporočam … Egocentrični hipohondri so, vsi po vrsti,' je zasikala Nagini in se počasi odplazila mimo Harryja po stopnicah navzdol.

Harry je zaprepadeno strmel za njo. Potem se je obrnil k Dracu in Rawsu.

'Rekla je … rekla je … da je ... mrtev,' je izdavil Harry. 

'Ne bodi smešen, Potter!' je rekel Draco odločno. 'Ne more biti na vsem lepem kar mrtev!'

'Če so uničeni vsi horcruxi,' je začel Raws zamišljeno, 'bi bilo možno, da ga je izdalo telo. Morda je ...'

Nenadoma se je iz drugega nadstropja razlegel glasen dekliški smeh.

'Javkajoča Jane,' je takoj uganil Draco in vsi trije so se pognali proti dekliški kopalnici v drugem nadstropju.

Jane je frfotala po prostoru gor in dol z naglico cornwalskega škrateljca na nedovoljenih poživilih in zraven vzhičeno vzdihovala. Ko je na vratih zagledala Harryja in Draca je navdušeno zaploskala in zacvilila: 'Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter? Danes je pa res moj srečni dan! Samo Cedric še manjka … Pa Oliver Wood.'

Potem se je spustila k njima in zaupno zašepetala: 'Nikoli ne bosta uganila, kdo je že ves dan tukaj! Mislim … mislim, da hoče biti moj fant!' Jane je znova razburjeno zacvilila in se pognala v zrak.

'Jane!' Od nekod se je zaslišal gospodovalen fantovski glas. 'S kom se pogovarjaš?'

Izza ovinka je priplavala še ena prozorna postava. Harry je prebledel. Poleg Javkajoče Jane ni stal nihče drug kot Mark Neelstin. Bil je tak, kot se ga je Harry spominjal iz mislita, le da je bil zdaj videti malo bolj … mrtev. Očitno je njegov duh ohranil podobo, kot jo je imel Mark v času, preden je izdelal prvi horcrux.

'Ali je to … on?' je dahnil Draco in Harry je samo pokimal. 'Hudiča … Zdaj te pa čisto razumem, Potter.' 

'To je Mark!' je rekla Jane in se znova zahihitala. 'Ko smo hodili v šolo, so bile vse punce zaljubljene vanj!' je ponosno pristavila. 'Se spomniš, Markec?'

Mark je prikimal. 'Šole se še spominjam … Potem pa ničesar več. Misliš, da se mi je v življenju zgodilo kaj pomembnega?'

'Zdaj tako ni več važno,' je pomežiknila Jane. 'Greva?'

Mark je prikimal in Javkajoča Jane jim je še enkrat pomahala v pozdrav, nakar sta oba izpuhtela nekam proti odtočnim cevem.

Harry, Draco in Raws so nekaj časa v popolni tišini stali sredi dekliškega stranišča, potem pa je Draco izjavil: 'Upam, da bo zdaj končno nehala stokati.'

Harry se je zamislil. Ni bil ravno prepričan ... Možno sicer, da se bo stokanje Javkajoče Jane nadaljevalo iz popolnoma drugačnih razlogov.

 

¨¨¨¨

Takoj ko so o Mrlakensteinovi smrti obvestili ravnateljico McHudurro, so stekle priprave za začetek novega šolskega leta.

'Pa nikar ne razglašajte naokoli, da imamo na dekliškem stranišču Mrlakensteinovega duha!' jih je posvarila ravnateljica. 'Pol staršev bi izpisalo svoje otroke, preden rečeš šlapl.' Potem je razburjeno nadaljevala: 'Že od nekdaj so z njim same težave! In zdaj še ves ta razvrat ... Najbrž bomo prisiljeni poplaviti stranišče in pol hodnika zavarovati s protihrupnim urokom ... Kaj pa je s truplom?'

'Karkoli se je že zgodilo, Minerva, mislim, da od trupla ni ostalo nič,' je rekel Raws.

'Torej so bili uničeni vsi horcruxi?' je vprašala ravnateljica.

Harry je skomignil z rameni: 'Ne vem … A mi zagotovo nismo uničili več kot tri.'

Nihče ni vedel, v kakšnih okoliščinah je umrl Mrlakenstein. Harry je potihem sumil, da ga je pičila njegova ljubljena Nagini, ker ni prenesla, da jo Markec nenadoma ignorira ali pa zato, ker plazilci pač ne morejo resnično ljubiti sesalcev ... Morda pa se je Mrlakenstein preprosto spotaknil na kosu mila v kopalnici in si zlomil tilnik.

McHudurra se je zamišljeno zazrla v Harryja. 'Albus je zmeraj govoril, da bo Mrlakensteina na koncu premagala ljubezen. Si ugotovil, kaj je mislil s tem?'

Harry je odkimal. Pravzaprav v boju proti Mrlakensteinu ni naredil nič drugega, kot da je našel varovalne besede. 

'Najbrž nikoli ne bomo izvedeli, kaj se je zgodilo z zadnjim horcruxom,' je zavzdihnila McHudurra. 'Morda ga je uničil kdo drug … Ali pa je bil zadnji horcrux živo bitje, ki se je po srečnem spletu okoliščin ob pravem času tako brez zadržkov predalo omenjenemu čustvu, da je zadnji kos Mrlakensteinove duše podlegel v zanj najhujših možnih mukah.' Ravnateljica je za trenutek narejeno strogo ošinila Harryja in Draca, potem pa se je z nasmeškom na ustnicah obrnila k Rawsu. 'Kako pa je z mestom učitelja obrambe pred mračnimi silami. Si se že odločil?

Raws je z odporom v očeh premeril Harryja in spregovoril: 'Minerva, zdi se mi, da sem si po vsem tem zaslužil vsaj leto dni čimdlje stran od teh z golo srečo obdarjenih, brezupno nesposobnih in zapovrh vsega še hormonsko hendikepiranih pubertetnikov. Počitnice rabim. Zelo dolge počitnice.'

'Hmmm …' McHudurra se je zaskrbljeno zastrmela v papirje pred sabo. 'Bojim se, da mi potem ostane samo Kalvara Temyna …Vsaj začasno.'

'Ne!' je nenadoma planil kvišku Harry. Samo nje ne! 'Profesor Raws, ostanite, prosim vas, ostanite!'

'Potter …' je pretreseno siknil Raws. 'Ne obešaj se mi na plašč!'

Harry, ki se je šele v tistem trenutku zavedel, kaj počne, je pri priči skočil stran. Raws ga je motril z najbolj osorno in zaničljivo vrsto pogleda. Potem si je z roko stepel in poravnal plašč. 'Poskusil bom prepričati Remusa,' je slednjič izjavil. 

'Če bo pristal, ga z velikim veseljem sprejmemo nazaj,' je zadovoljno pokimala McHudurra. 

Harry si je globoko oddahnil.

¨¨¨¨

Na hodniku pred ravnateljičino pisarno ga je počakal Draco. Videti je bil precej nemiren.

'Torej Potter … Kaj nameravaš zdaj? Trochnmrkow trg?'

'Ne. Raws bo obvestil druge člane Feniksovega reda,' je rekel Harry. 'Mislim, da bom ostal kar tukaj. Pa ti?'

'Najprej moram domov,' je zamišljeno rekel Draco. 'Preden grem, sem ti hotel povedati dve stvari …' je začel nekoliko neodločno. 'Kot prvo; si se danes kaj pogledal v ogledalo?'

Harry je bil šokiran. Kakšno bedasto vprašanje pa je to?

'Malfoy, tebi morda tvoja prekleta frizura pomeni več kot …'

'Ne mislim tega, Potter, pri Merlinu, menda ne misliš, da sem obseden z lasmi?!' ga je jezno prekinil Draco. 'Sprašujem te zaradi brazgotine.'

'Kaj je z njo?' je panično planil Harry. Mar je dobil še eno? Je spremenila barvo v kak odvraten odtenek zelene ali pa …

'Izginila je,' je rekel Draco. 'To sem opazil že v Godric Hollowu, ampak nisem hotel ničesar reči. Saj veš – da ne bi spet začel zganjati panike.'

'Panike? Kdaj pa sem jaz že zganjal paniko?!' je užaljeno revsnil Harry.

'Po tistih tvojih izpadih glede zadnjega horcruxa se mi je zdelo bolje, da ne veš.'

'Kaj pa, če bi sam ugotovil?'

'Ja, prav gotovo, Potter!' je Draco zavil z očmi. 'Pri tvoji neutrudni skrbi za zunanji videz si brez dvoma ves dan oprezal za ogledalom, ali ne?'

'Malfoy, nehaj pametovati. Rekel si, da mi moraš povedati dve stvari. Kaj je druga?'

Draco je nekaj časa strmel vanj, kakor da ne more najti pravih besed, in Harry je začutil, da ga počasi obliva rdečica.

'Hotel sem ti povedati, da …' 

V tistem trenutku je pred Harryjem nekajkrat močno počilo in pred njim je stal sedmi letnik Gryfondoma v skoraj popolni postavi. Očitno je bil varnostni sistem na Bradavičarki še precej nestabilen. Sledil je oglušujoč hrup, čestitke, poljubčki in objemi. Harryja je zanimalo predvsem, kaj mu je hotel povedati Draco. Ko mu je med splošno evforijo le uspelo, da se je za sekundo ali dve iztrgal iz te silne manifestacije gryfondomske ljubezni, solidarnosti in tovarištva, je bilo že prepozno. 

Draca Malfoya ni bilo nikjer več.

 

¨¨¨¨¨¨

Življenje na Bradavičarki je že več kot štirinajst dni potekalo popolnoma normalno in Harryju je šel vsak nov dan bolj na živce. 

Odkar so se vrnili v šolo, je Draca videl samo v Veliki dvorani ali pa ob kakšni skupni šolski uri. Ob teh trenutkih je bil Draco zmeraj obdan z gručo Spolzgadovcev. Najbrž jim je pripovedoval razne (verjetno precej napihnjene) zgodbice 'vojnih dogodkov'.

Na šolskem posestvu se ni veliko spremenilo, le Hagrid je poskrbel za nov preplah, ko je v jezero privlekel pošast iz Loch Nessa. Jezero Loch Ness so bunkeljni namreč spet pregledovali s sonarji in nevarnost, da pošast odkrijejo, je bila velika. Težava je bila tudi v tem, da je pošast vse bolj hrepenela po publiciteti in se je vse pogosteje nastavljala pred fotoaparate navdušenih turistov. Na Ministrstvu za čaranje so imeli velike težave, kako bunkeljne prepričati, da so vse fotografije zgolj ponaredki.

Harry je sedel pri gryfondomski mizi in precej nesrečno pogledoval na krožnik s polnjenimi lignji. Zadnje čase ga je vsaka, še tako mala in bedasta stvar spomnila na Draca. Ravno prejšnji večer je Lavender razlagala neko zgodbo, v kateri je omenjala tudi bunkeljski denar, in Harry se je v trenutku spomnil na incident pred londonskim supermarketom, ko je naredil kolosalno napako in Draca poslal na bankomat ob robu parkirišča. Ko se je čez 20 minut vrnil iz trgovine, je ugledal prizor iz nočne more, katerega glavni elementi so bili: Draco na robu živčnega zloma, množica zgroženih bunkeljnov in uničen avtomat za parkirne listke.

'Harry, zakaj imaš v postelji hipogrifa?', ga je vprašal Seamus, ko so se po praznovanju Hermioninega rojstnega dne spravljali spat. 

Harry je prebledel. Kako naj sedemnajstletnik razloži skupini sošolcev, zakaj spi s plišasto igračo?!

'Dobil sem ga!' je bleknil.

'A od Ginny?' je vprašal Seamus.

Harry je previdno pokimal.

'Že razumem,' se je zarežal Seamus. 'Najbrž bi te ubila, če ga ne bi imel v postelji, kaj?'

Harry se je olajšano zasmejal. 'Ja, saj veš … Ženske pač!'

Na srečo je sobo takoj zatem objela tema in Harry je oranžno igračko obupano stisnil k sebi ter se pokril čez glavo.

Eno je bilo gotovo; Harry je obupno, neverjetno, grozljivo in z vsem srcem pogrešal Draca Malfoya.

 

¨¨¨¨

'Je z Ginny vse v redu'' je vprašal Neville, ko so naslednji dan sedli k večerji.

Hermiona je pokimala.

Ginny se je zadnji mesec precej spremenila. Njeni lasje niso bili več tako kričeče rdeči in v quidditchu se je poslabšala. Bila je sicer še vedno odlična zasledovalka, a na drugih položajih ni bila več za nobeno rabo. Ni bila več tako ognjevita. Zdelo se je, da je ves njen žar zbledel tistega dne, ko je umrl Mark Neelstin.

'Najbrž je nehala piti Perfectio totalus, ali ne?' je vprašal Harry.

'Kaj pa govoriš?' se je začudila Hermiona.

Harry je bil kar vesel, da pozna napoj, za katerega Hermiona ni še nikoli slišala, in je nemudoma začel razlagati o njegovih učinkih.

Hermiona ga je nekaj časa poslušala, potem pa jezno vzkliknila: 'Harry, le kdo ti je natvezil takšno neumnost?! Mar ti ni jasno, da bi ta napoj goltalo tričetrt Bradavičarke, če bi res obstajal?!'

Harry na to ni niti pomislil.

'Kje si to slišal?' je vztrajala Hermiona. 'Oh, Harry … Pa ne da od Malfoya?!' je vzkliknila, potem ko je nekaj časa pozorno strmela vanj.

Harry je pokimal in Hermiona je pokroviteljsko nadaljevala: 'Ne vem, kako naj ti to povem, Harry, a Malfoy je počel to, kar je, samo zaradi Rawsa. Pač je držal obljubo … Ne vem, kaj še ti je govoril,' je dodala nekoliko tišje in se obrnila stran, 'ampak jaz mu na tvojem mestu ne bi verjela.'

Harry je vstal od mize. Nenadoma ga je minil tek.

Hodniki na Bradavičarki so bili prijetno hladni, kljub temu da so bili dnevi še vedno pošteno vroči. Harry je odprl eno izmed oken in globoko vdihnil. Ta agonija se mora čimprej končati, drugače se mu bo zmešalo! 

Obstajal je samo en način. Govoriti mora z Dracom.

Ob sredah zvečer je bil zmeraj eden od predstavnikov študentov zadolžen za pospravljanje knjižnice in če se Harry ni motil, je bil tistega dne na vrsti Spolzgad. 

Ni se motil.

'Malfoy!' je zaklical Harry, potem ko je odločno vstopil v hladne, kamnite prostore knjižnice.

'Potter?!' Draco je bil videti prijetno presenečen in če Harry ne bi tako grdo gledal, bi se morda celo nasmehnil. 

'O čem vse si še lagal?' je vprašal Harry jezno.

'Potter, preden postaviš vprašanje, bi bilo mogoče dobro, ko bi izvolil povedati, o čem sploh govoriš, ker ...'

'Dobro veš, o čem!' je vzkliknil Harry. 'Kot prvo si si izmislil Perfectio totalus …'

Draco je debelo pogledal. 'Kaj sem si izmis… Oh … Ja, točno!'

'Kaj še?' je hotel vedeti Harry.

Draco je zdaj izzivalno priprl oči in posmehljivo odvrnil: 'Se ne spomnim natančno.'

Harry ga je zgrabil za ovratnik srajce in ga porinil ob steno.

'Si vse počel samo zaradi Rawsa?' je siknil.

'Tebi še vedno ni nič jasno, kaj, Potter?' Dracov pogled je bil zdaj prav tako jezen kot Harryjev. 

'Ne moreš tega delati ljudem …' je obupano vzkliknil Harry. 'Ne moreš pustiti ljudi, da si dan in noč razbijajo glavo s tem, kaj vse si rekel, kaj od tega si resnično mislil, zakaj se je vse to sploh dogajalo in kaj je pomenilo …' Harryjev prijem na Dracovem ovratniku je malce popustil. 'Ne, ni mi jasno … Nič mi ni jasno …' 

Draco še vedno ni spregovoril niti besedice, temveč je nepremično strmel v Harryja.

Harryjevo dihanje je bilo hitro in površno … Zakaj Malfoy ničesar ne zine?! Mar je imela Hermiona prav? Si je Harry pravkar naredil sramoto katastrofalnih razsežnosti?

K vragu z vsem skupaj … Ničesar več ne more narediti. Razen … morda …

Harry še nikoli v življenju ni tvegal toliko, kot tisti trenutek, ko je med policami Prepovedanega oddelka poljubil Draca Malfoya.

Če mu Draco poljuba ne bi vrnil, bi se Harry bržkone pogreznil v kamnita tla, vseh pet nadstropij navzdol. Na srečo mu tega ni bilo treba.

Harryjeve roke so počasi spustile ovratnik srajce in se ovile okoli Dracovega vratu. Dracova leva roka se je pravkar znašla v Harryjevih laseh, njegova desna pa … Kje je pravzaprav bila Dracova desnica?

Oh ….

'Nehaj,' je zastokal Harry, predvsem zato, ker se je zbal, da bo pri takšnem tempu vsega prehitro konec.

Draco je v trenutku umaknil vse dele telesa s Harryja.

Harry je odprl oči. 'Zakaj si nehal?' je neumno vprašal.

'Saj si mi rekel!'

'Od kdaj pa delaš to, kar ti rečem?' je zamrmral Harry, zgrabil Draca za roko in jo vrnil na mesto, ki ga je malo prej tako brezobzirno zapustila.

'Sploh veš, kaj hočeš, Potter?' je hlastno zašepetal Draco, preden so se njegove ustnice vrnile na Harryjeve.

Kaj hoče? Nič drugega in nič bolj kot Draca Malfoya. Takoj. Zdaj!

 

Tla so bila kamnita in mrzla, a Harryju je bilo popolnoma vseeno in kolikor je bilo videti in slišati, bi tudi Draco lahko ležal na čemerkoli, pa se ne bi pritoževal. 

Ob bežnem spominu na prazne steklenice v stanovanju Betsy Baxter je Harry pomislil, da bi bilo zelo pripravno, ko bi lahko besede resnično ustekleničili. Pravkar je namreč odkril, kako omamen vir naslade lahko predstavljajo besede, za katere si ne bi nikoli mislil, da obstajajo v Dracovem slovarju, in sicer 'Harry' in 'prosim'. 

Po nekaj ekstatičnih vrhuncih, se je Harry spomnil, da je knjižnica uradno še vedno odprta. Septembra je sicer z izjemo Hermione in morda še kakšnega zagrizenega Drznvraanovca ni uporabljal skoraj nihče, je pa obstajala precej velika možnost, da se bo v njej prej ali slej pojavila madam Monockell.

Pravila madam Monockell so bila zelo stroga. Uporaba knjižnice je bila dovoljena samo v primarne namene, se pravi za učenje, in Harry bi stari knjižničarki bolj težko razložil, da je tudi tisti večer izvedel marsikaj novega.

'Menda naju ne bodo kaznovali za to?' je rekel Draco ogorčeno. 'Nekaj privilegijev pa tudi lahko imava! Saj sva tako rekoč vojna veterana.'

Harry se je nasmehnil. Kaj lahko si je predstavljal Draca, kako brez krpice oblačil na sebi strogi knjižničarki razlaga, kako mu status samooklicanega vojnega heroja daje vso pravico do seksa na tleh Prepovedanega oddelka. 

'Draco …' je zamišljeno začel Harry in se obrnil na bok.

'Mhm?'

'Kdaj si prvič pomislil na tole?'

'Oh, zagotovo prej kot ti!' je zatrdil Draco. 'Pravzaprav zelo hitro … Moraš vedeti, da sem bil v tisti bunkeljski luknji zdolgočasen do fundamenta …'

'Prosim?!' Harryja je kar vrglo kvišku. To je bil glavni razlog?! Dolgčas?! 'Malfoy, ti hinavska …'

'A lahko povem do konca?' je mirno vprašal Draco in nadaljeval: 'To je bilo na začetku. Še preden sem …'

'Preden si kaj?!' ga je znova prekinil Harry.

'Preden sem se noro, brezupno in odvratno pihpuffovsko zatreskal vate.'

Harry je osuplo utihnil. Tako iskrenega odgovora vsekakor ni pričakoval. 'Moral bi mi povedati ,' je naposled tiho zamrmral in se sklonil k Dracu.

'Ali pa morda celo narisati, ali ne?' se je posmehnil Draco. 'Ker tvoja sposobnost dojemanja namigov res ni …' 

'Pssst …' je zašepetal Harry in njegove ustnice so se nalahno dotaknile Dracovih. 'Ne ubij vse romantike …'

 

¨¨¨¨¨

Zunaj je začel pihati močan veter in okno se je z glasnim treskom zaprlo. Veter, ki je zavijal okrog stolpov Bradavičarke, je z obronkov višavja nosil prvo letošnjo meglo, zanesljivo znanilko prihajajoče jeseni. Videti je bilo, da se je poletje dokončno poslovilo.

Bližali so se deževni in hladni dnevi, a ko se je Harry ponovno dotaknil Dracovega še vedno razgretega telesa, je zadovoljno pomislil, da zna biti letošnja jesen še prekleto vroča.

KONEC

 

EPILOG (Julij, 2004) 

Draco je prijel za polovico manjšo dlan Stanleya Dursleya in jo s čarovniško palico vred pazljivo usmeril proti vedno bolj živčnemu Trapetsu. Vilinec je sicer vedel, da sedemletniki ne morejo uspešno izvesti kletve križanih, a je kljub temu nervozno poskakoval sem ter tja, kadarkoli je mali Stanley veselo zavpil 'Clucio!'

'Draco!' je očitajoče vzkliknil Harry, ki je ravnokar vstopil v dnevno sobo Trochnmrkowega trga 12. 'Stokrat sem ti že rekel, da ga ne uči takšnih neumnosti!'

Pred približno tremi leti se je skrušeni Dudley Dursley sredi bunkeljskega Londona vrgel pred Harryja in ga na kolenih rotil, naj mu razloži, kaj se dogaja z njegovim sinom ... Od takrat je mali Stanley sem in tja preživel kak vikend na Trochnmrkowem trgu 12.

Draco je malega potomca družine Dursley naučil že celo paleto različnih trikov, s katerimi je Stanley vsake toliko dražil teto Petunio in strica Vernona. Resnici na ljubo se Harry zaradi tega ni kaj preveč razburjal. A kletev križanih je bila resnično kaplja čez rob.

'Brez panike,' je mirno dejal Draco, 'še leta je ne bo mogel res učinkovito izvesti.'

Harry je zavil z očmi in stopil k oknu, kjer so čakale tri sove. Preroške novice, pismo in kup reklam, ki jih je vsak dan prinašala hiperaktivna pegasta sova. 'Nova kolekcija za nego obraza Mariette Edgecombe – revolucionarna formula z lipomorfi in izvlečki škržnjave trave' je bila prva izmed njih.

Marietta je po zaključku šolanja na Bradavičarki vso svojo energijo vložila v raziskovanje čudodelnih pripravkov za nego kože. Sčasoma je ustanovila lastno blagovno znamko. Njeno premoženje je bilo kar zajetno in vsako leto je Hermioni, na njeno neznansko jezo, ob obletnici incidenta v 5. letniku poslala kopijo poročila o letnem dobičku in nekaj vzorcev svojih tonikov in pomad.

Harry je preletel naslove v Preroških novicah. 'Podmladek v Loch Nessu' je pisalo z velikimi črkami. In pod tem: 'So potomci pošasti iz Loch Nessa in neznane strupenjače podedovali velikost po očetu in strup po mami?' V nadaljevanju je pisalo, da se je mlada družinica ob orjaški sipi v jezeru pri Bradavičarki počutila preveč utesnjeno, zato so se preselili nazaj v Loch Ness.'

Harry je pogledal sliko, na kateri se je poleg osupljivega vodnega plazilca na travi sončila Nagini, in se zamislil nad prihodnostjo turizma ob Loch Nessu.

'Od koga je pismo?' je s polnimi usti vprašal Draco, ki je s Stanleyem pravkar dosegel sporazum, kdo bo pojedel zadnji čokoladni muffin.

'Uradno vabilo na poroko,' je rekel Harry in pomahal s srčki okrašenim pergamentom.

'Še zdaj ne morem verjeti, da bo naredila nekaj tako neumnega,' je Draco zmajal z glavo.

'Kolikor se spomnim, je ona isto rekla zate, ko si se preselil sem,' ga je opomnil Harry.

'To je nekaj drugega,' ga je zavrnil Draco. 'Pisala se bo Velerit … Gatka Velerit, prekleto. Kakšno ime pa je to?!'

Harry je skomignil z rameni. Ime je bilo res nekoliko ponesrečeno, a verjetno se Gatka zaradi tega ni preveč sekirala. Za kaj takšnega je bila odločno preveč zaljubljena.V zadnjih dveh letih sta Gatka in Neville pogosto prišla na obisk. In Gatka je vsak drug stavek začela z: Neville pravi ... ali Neville misli ..., komentarji na Dracove izjave pa so se ponavadi začeli z: Neville se s tabo gotovo ne bi strinjal ..., kar je Draca vedno znova razkačilo vsaj toliko, kolikor je Harryja zabavalo.

'Kaj pa je s tvojo rojstnodnevno zabavo?!' se je nenadoma spomnil Draco. 'Se mislijo vsi prikazati?' 

'Na žalost, čisto vsi,' je odgovoril Harry. 'Če mene vprašaš, jih bo preveč.'

'Upam, da se Weasleyevka ne misli spet cmeriti zaradi Smitha. Samo spomni se, kaj je lansko leto naredila s servietami!'

Na zabavi za Harryjev 23. rojstni dan je Ginny namesto robčkov uporabila njune prtičke iz blaga, tako da so morali potem – na Dracovo grozo – uporabiti navadne bele papirnate serviete.

'Brez skrbi,' je zagotovil Harry, 'kolikor mi je znano, sta z Zachariasom spet srečno zaljubljena.'

'Kakorkoli,' se je Draco nezainteresirano namrdnil in odprl časopis.

Harry je pogledal na uro. 'Stanley, pojdi gor po stvari. Tvoja mama bo vsak trenutek tukaj.'

Patty Dursley je bila edini pripadnik družine Dursley, ki je bil blazno ponosen na Stanleyev čarovniški gen. Bila je tudi edini bunkelj, ki je kadarkoli prestopil prag Trochnmrkowega trga 12, od koder jo je bilo, zaradi njene globoke fasciniranosti nad čarovniškim svetom, vsakič zelo težko spraviti nazaj ven.

'Ne morem verjeti, da še zdaj premlevajo tole,' je Draco zmajal z glavo in vzdihnil. 'Sedem let je minilo. Tepci!' 

'Kaj pa?' je vprašal Harry in preko Dracove rame prebral naslov v časopisu: 'Je bila ovca gospoda MacAngusa poslednji horcrux?' Možakar z gosto rdečo brado je v intervjuju razlagal, da je njegova Dolly poginila samo par ur pred Mrlakensteinom. Novinarjem Preroških novic se je zdelo to očitno dovolj, da temu posvetijo cele pol strani.

Harry je zavzdihnil. Spomini na dogodke izpred sedmih let so ponovno zaživeli. Nihče ni nikoli ugotovil, kaj je bil v resnici zadnji horcrux in kaj se je zgodilo z njim. Nekateri so trdili, da je bil to Harry oziroma njegova brazgotina, ki je usodnega dne tako skrivnostno izginila, nekateri so verjeli, da je bil zadnji horcrux uničen že pred leti, nekateri pa, da horcruxov sploh ni bilo sedem, temveč šest ...

'Torej?'

Harry je bil tako zatopljen v svoje misli, da se je ob Dracovem vprašanju zdrznil.

'Ha?'

Draco je nepotrpežljivo zavil z očmi in pomahal z reklamnim letakom slaščičarne Dolcemania. 'Glazura, Harry! Bela čokolada ali marcipan?' 

'Erm …A za torto?' je zmedeno vprašal Harry.

'Ne, za zrezke,' je nasršeno odvrnil Draco. 'Me veseli, da si tako neverjetno zainteresiran za organizacijo tvoje zabave.' 

'Nekaj sem razmišljal,' je zamrmral Harry. Draco je s pogledom ošvrknil članek v Preroških novicah in se resnobno zazrl v Harryja. 'Nisva že zdavnaj rekla, da je vseeno?'

Harry je prikimal. 'Vem … Ampak še vedno me zanima, kaj je imela pri vsem tem ljubezen.'

Draco je skomignil z rameni. 'Nič … Samo lažje je bilo vse skupaj. In bolj zabavno. Zdaj pa čisto resno, Harry. Bela čokolada ali marcipan?'

Ljubezen morda res ne more premagati vsega, niti ni univerzalno zdravilo proti vsem težavam na tem svetu. Spremeni pa lahko marsikaj – mrko hišo na Trochnmrkowem trgu 12 v Harryjev dom, recimo. Iz pritličja se je trenutno slišalo vreščanje portreta gospe Black, iz zgornjega nadstropja Stanleyevo tuljenje, da ne najde barvic, iz kuhinje žvenket razbitih kozarcev in prepir med Trapetsom in Spackom, iz Harryjeve neposredne bližine pa Dracovo predavanje o nespornih prednostih bele čokolade pred marcipanom.

Bilo je natanko tako, kot si je pred sedmimi leti zaželel v stanovanju Betsy Baxter. Pred njim ni bilo nobenih posebnih težav več. Nobenih svetovnih problemov. Samo še eno dolgo, vroče poletje.


End file.
